Je te hais par amour
by Jinkoo
Summary: Deux être si différents que tous sépare et pourtant, l'un d'eux cacherai t'il un secret lourd à porter pour lui concernant l'autre élèves ?
1. Default Chapter

Salut voilà ma seconde fic . Celle si est yaoi et soft. Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Vila, bonne lecture ^^  
  
« Je te hais par amour »  
  
Ron  
  
« Ron ! »  
  
Je me retournais à l'appel de mon nom, pour apercevoir Mione et Harry venir vers moi. Cela faisait deux mois que je ne les avais pas vu. Harry n'avait pas pu venir au terrier car il avait passé ses deux mois de vacances avec Sirius. Hermione c'était embelli, c'était visible pourtant, malgré sa beauté, elle me laisse insensible. Harry aussi a changé, il a grandi et a développé ses muscles. On se salua et on monta dans le poudlard express à la recherche d'un wagon vide. Nous en trouvâmes un et prîmes place. Une fois bien installée, Mione se tourna vers nous.  
  
H.G : Euh, les gars vous pourriez sortir, je dois me changer H.P : Pourquoi ? Tu ne préfère pas qu'on reste, pour t'aider   
  
Hermione lança un regard noir à Harry et avec un ton plus froid elle reprit la parole  
  
H.G : J'ai dit DEHORS   
  
Harry et moi sortîmes donc de la pièce pour laisser Mione se changer. Seulement, quand je me retournai après avoir fermé la porte, je ne regardais pas où j'allais et je heurtai une personne.  
  
« Tu pourrais faire attention Weaslet ! »   
  
En reconnaissant la voix, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je relevai les yeux et tombai sur une tête blonde aux yeux d'un bleu glacé. Je répondis d'un ton froid.  
  
R.W : Toi aussi tu pourrais faire attention !   
  
Mon attention fût attirée par quelque chose de brillant au niveau du torse de Malfoy, il portait l'insigne des préfets. Je me tournai vers Harry et dit d'une voix moqueuse en lui montrant l'insigne de Malfoy.  
  
R.W : Tu as vu Harry, ils choisissent vraiment n'importe qui comme préfet H.P : Oui, tu as raison Ron, vraiment n'importe qui   
  
Malfoy nous regarda avec un regard mauvais. Tout d'un coup un rictus étira ses lèvres et il parla d'une voix glaciale.  
  
D.M : Je suis préfet en chef, vous devriez vous méfier, je peux  
enlever des points a mes  
avantages   
  
C'est à ce moment là que Mione sortie de la cabine en montrant bien l'insigne qui orna sa robe.  
  
H.G : Et voilà, j'ai été nommé préfète en chef je me demande qui va être...oh...non. D.M : Ca ne m'enchante pas non plus Granger.   
  
Après avoir parlé, Malfoy fit un signe de tête à ses deux gorilles qui étaient derrière lui et parti. J'allai dans le wagon, m'asseoir. D'une certaine manière, j'étais jaloux d'Hermione, elle allait partager la même salle commune que lui .  
  
Je m'étais rendu compte lors de ma première année à Poudlard que j'avais des sentiments pour lui, pour mon pire ennemi, pour Dracs Malfoy. Au début, cela me répugnait, je me refusais à cette idée. Je suis même arrivé à me haïr moi-même. Finalement, j'ai accepté ce que je ressentais, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi et comment c'est arrivé, malgré la haine que relie nos deux familles, je l'aime. Mais, je sais aussi que lui me hait et je dois me forcer à être blessant quand je lui parle cela me fait mal, si mal . Peut être est ce juste la douleur de la culpabilité du fait de le faire souffrir involontairement.  
  
H.P : Ron . Ron ., tu rêve ? R.W : Euh. Non ! Non !   
  
Il me tendit une chocogrenouille que je dévorai d'un air dégagé. Hermione sortie du wagon pour aller inspecter le train et nous laisser nous changer. Elle revint plus tard pour nous dire que nous arrivions. Après avoir pris les carrosses et être entré dans la grande salle, nous écoutâmes la répétition des nouveaux élèves et le discourt de Dumbledore. Mon regard se posa sur une tête blonde à l'autre bout de la salle, il discutait avec Parkison ou plutôt elle parlait et lui écoutait. Je le vis tourner sa tête vers moi, je me concentrais soudain sur mon assiette. Tout d'un coup je me levais et sortais de la salle, je me dirigeais vers la tour Gryffondors pour aller dans mon dortoir. Une fois arrivé, je pris mon journal intime et m'installai sur mon lit. Harry m'avait offert ce journal, je ne sais pas pour qu'elle raison et celui-ci m'avait beaucoup aidé ces derniers temps car je ne pouvais y mettre toutes mes pensées. Je l'ouvris avec mon mot de passe et commença à murmurer ce que contenait mon c?ur. La plume de mon journal se leva et écrivit mes paroles. Après avoir vidé mon esprit de ce qui l'encombrait je rangeai mon journal dans ma commode en ayant pris soin de bien le fermer. J'entendis des bruits dans la salle commune tous les autres devaient être rentrés. Harry arriva dans la chambre et se dirigea vers moi.  
  
H.P : Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça tout à l'heure ? R.W : Je n'avais pas faim et j'avais mal à la tête H.P : Et ça va mieux ? R.W : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.   
  
Sur ce, je m'allongeai dans mon lit, sous les couvertures  
  
Cela faisait deux heures que je me retournais dans mon lit, je n'arrivais pas a trouver le sommeil. Tout le monde dormait et je décidais de sortir prendre l'air. Je sorti doucement et mon lit, ouvris la porte de la chambre sans bruit. Une fois arrivé au dortoir, je passai le tableau pour me retrouver dans le couloir. Je marchais sans but précis dans les couloirs du collège en faisant attention de ne pas me faire repérer pas Rusard ou miss Teigne. J'arrivais face à un mur entrouvert ; qu'est ce que ça pouvait être ? Je fini par entrer dans le passage. Je refermais le mur derrière moi. Au fur et a mesure que je m'enfonçais dans le couloir sombre, une mélodie douce et triste arrivait à mes oreilles. J'aperçu de la lumière de la lumière émanant d'une pièce au fond du couloir, il semblai que la musique venait de cette salle. Je m'approchai lentement, sans bruits. Mes yeux s'arrondirent de surprise, et j'étouffai un cri de surprise en voyant.ça : Draco Malfoy, me tournant le dos, jouait d'un instrument, il jouait de la lyre. Lui qui était si froid et insensible, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait avoir un don dans n'importe quels arts et encore moi celui de la musique. Je m'adossai contre un mur, de telle façon que lui ne me voit pas mais que moi je puisse le voir. Je le détaillais du regard. Ses cheveux habituellement aplatis par le gel, voletaient dans le vent que les fenêtres ouvertes laissaient passer. Il ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier, mais un pantalon noir et un justaucorps blanc. Il est vraiment beau et musclé. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux écouter la musique. Tout d'un coup, celle-ci cessa et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il était là, devant moi, son regard glacé planté dans le mien. Il me dit d'un ton froid.  
  
D.M : Que fais-tu là Weaslet ? R.W : Je.je.je me.pro.promenait.  
  
Et voilà, je me mettais à bégayer, quel nul. Je respirais un bon coup et reprit.  
  
R.W : Et toi, que faisait tu là ? D.M : Tu es donc aveugle et sourd. R.W : Non.enfin.tu.euh.joues bien.  
  
Quoi, qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ? Je venais de complimenter Malfoy ? Mais, mais je devais être fou. Je me devait d'être froid et non gentil avec lui. Il me regarda étrangement durant quelques secondes.  
  
D.M : Merci.  
  
Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure mais je l'avais entendu. Un silence s'installa entre nous et je perdit tout à coup la notion de temps. Je m'approchai inconsciemment vers lui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Mon regard dévia sur son torse, son haut laissait voir ses muscles bien développés ( pas de bave svp ^^ ). Je relevai mes yeux pour les encrer dans les siens. Nos visages n'avaient plus que quelques centimètres d'écart quand je m'arrêtait. Une mèche rebelle, se plaça devant ses yeux, m'empêchant de les voir. D'un lent revers de main, je retirai la mèche. Au moment où il allait se retouner, je pris son visage dans mes mains et déposai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je me retirai aussitôt. En me rendant compte de ce que je faisait, je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et sorti de la pièce en courant. Quand j'allais passer le mur, j'entendis la musique reprendre, mais c'est un son plus violent qui parvint à mes oreilles.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Voilà le premier chapitre est fini ^^ Je ne sais pas du tout si cette fic sera longue ou pas, cela dépendra de mon inspiration ^^ . J'espère que vous avez aimé bye ^^ 


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut voilà la suite. Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Vila, bonne lecture ^^  
  
« Je te hais par amour »  
  
Chapitre 2   
  
Drago  
  
Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, nous arrivions à Poudlard. Je me tournai vers la porte et lorsque celle-ci s'ouvris, je descendis. Goyle et Crabble suivaient mes pas comme de bons gros toutous. Je ne les aimais pas vraiment, je me servais d'eux plutôt qu'autre chose. Nous entrâmes dans un des carrosses et arrivâmes enfin devant les portes du collège. J'entrai d'un pas sur et fier. Une fois dans la grande salle, je m'installai à ma place habituelle à la table des Serpentards. Après quelques minutes, Mc Gonagall entra suivit d'une horde de premières années. Il s'ensuivit une très longue et ennuyante répartition ainsi que le discourt du vieux fou tout aussi soporifique. Parkingson, assise à côté de moi, commença à me raconter ses vacances et combien je lui avais manqué. Tout d'un coup, je sentis un regard posé sur moi, je tournai la tête pour apercevoir Weasley entrain de me regarder. Quand il vit que je le regardai, il détourna la tête rapidement. Un rictus de contentement apparut sur mes lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, Weasley sortit de la salle, mais je ne m'en occupai pas.  
  
- Dray chéri, tu m'écoute ? Pansy m'adressa la parole - Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. - C'est vrai ? Ca me touche tellement.  
  
Elle plaça ses lèvres contre ma joue, je passai ma main pour enlever sa trace de bave en affichant un air de dégoût.  
  
- Tu pourrai éviter de faire ça Pansy ! Je lui parlai froidement. - Au excuse moi Drayquichoux. - Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. - Mais pourquoi, cela te va si bien.  
  
Je me contentai de lui lancer un regard noir et elle alla parler avec une de ses 'amis'. Cette fille était vraiment pire que de la glue. Après avoir finit le repas conduit les élèves dans les cachots de Serpentard, je pris la décision d'aller à mes appartements prendre mes affaires de bains. J'avais subitement l'envie de prendre une douche. En passant dans la salle commune afin d'atteindre ma chambre, j'aperçut Granger. Je passai devant elle sans lui adresser la parole, trop pressé d'aller me laver. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je me déshabillais et entrai dans la douche. J'appréciai beaucoup la sensation de l'eau sur mon corps, les gouttes coulants le long de mes membres, le savons moussant, les bulles glisser sur mes bras et mon torse imberbes. La moindre saleté étant une véritable insulte. Après m'être soigneusement lavé, je sortis de la douche. Je prie une serviette et la noua autour de ma taille. J'aperçus mon reflet dans une des glasses de la pièce. J'affichai un sourire en voyant ce qui s'y reflétait. Un visage angélique aux cheveux en bataille, un torse musclé avec une carrure fine. Je sortais de la salle de bain sans prendre le temps ni la peine de mettre quoi que ce soit d'autre sur moi. Hermione était toujours là, quand elle me vît, elle me regarda d'une façon bizarre, presque raide.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Aboyai-je. - Euh ... rien.  
  
Elle entra à son tour dans la salle de bain. J'allai alors dans ma chambre J'enfilai rapidement un boxer noir argenté et rentrai dans mes couvertures après avoir éteint la lumière. J'étais allongé, les bras derrière la tête et les yeux grand ouverts, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, je décidais de me lever, mis un pantalon noir et un juste corps ( débardeur vraiment moulant ) Je sortis en faisant le moins de bruit possible de la salle commune, dirigeant vers ma salle secrète. Je me plaçai devant un mur et murmurai : Ramalakë. Au son du mot de passe, le mur s'ouvrit. J'entrais dans le passage et marcha d'un pas sûr et calme malgré l'obscurité des lieux. J'arrivais enfin à l'endroit tant désiré. Une magnifique lyre ornée d'un serpent trônai au centre de la pièce. Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci et m'asseyais. Je posais le bout de mes doigts sur les cordes de l'instrument. Un son doux et mélancolique s'éleva lentement dans les airs. J'adorai cet instrument, je trouvais le son qu'il produisait merveilleux. Cela devait faire environ une heure que mes doigts glissaient sur les cordes de la lyre quand je décidai de m'arrêter et de me lever tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber l'instrument. En me retournant, je crus avoir une attaque, Weasley se trouvait face à moi, les yeux fermé. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux, je lui lançai un regard glacial.  
  
- Que fait-tu là Weasley ? Dit-je d'un ton froid. - Je . je . je me . pro . promenait .  
  
Cet imbécile bégayait à présent, il était vraiment pathétique.  
  
- Et toi, que fait-tu là ? - Tu es donc aveugle et sourd ? Je lui répondit cela sèchement. - Euh . non . enfin . tu . euh . joues bien.  
  
Hein ! Quoi ? Je n'en revenais pas, il venait de me complimenter ? Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Je devais être malade, je ne remerciai jamais les autres, mais cela m'avais échappé sans que je puisse l'empêcher. Un silence s'installa. Je le vis s'avancer vers moi et s'arrêter. Une mèche tomba sur mes yeux et d'une main il la retira. Un frisson de surprise me parcouru, je me raidis soudain. J'allai me retourner, quand je sentis quelque chose me retenir et une pression sur mes lèvres. J'allai répliquer quand Wealey parti en courant. Je passai mon bras sur ma bouche avec un air de dégoût sur le visage. Comment avait-il osé m'embrasser, moi le sang pur et lui le . le . je ne trouvai aucun mot pouvant le décrire. Je me retournai finalement et reprit place sur le tabouret. Je refit jouer mes doigts avec les cordes, mais en donnant plus de violence à la mélodie. J'allai me venger de cet affront qu'il avait osé me faire.  
  
Au bout d'un certain temps, je décidai qu'il était temps de remonter dans ma chambre. Je pris soin de ne faire aucun bruit en remontant pour ne pas me retrouver face à face avec Rusard ou sa chatte Miss Teigne. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'allongeai sur le lit et commençai à penser à ma revanche, mais le sommeil l'emporta et je m'endormis d'un coup sans avoir eu le temps d'élaborer un plan.  
  
~ A suivre ~   
  
Et voilà, le second est fini ^^ je sais, il est plus court et je m'en excuse. Le prochain risque d'être plus long à arriver. Sinon j'espère que sa vous à plus ^^. 


	3. chapitre 3

Salut voilà la suite. Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Vila, bonne lecture ^^  
  
« Je te hais par amour »  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Drago  
  
Huit heures, le réveil se mit à sonner. Je levai la main la plus proche de l'appareil pour l'envoyer balader au loin afin que cesse la sonnerie aiguë que celui-ci laissait échapper. J'enlevai ma couverture d'un geste vif et rapide puis me dirigeai directement vers la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche matinale. Dans la salle commune, je tombai nez à nez avec une hermione en pleine lecture. Je la regardai légèrement avant de passer la porte. Après avoir prit soin d'enlever la moindre trace de saleté quoi aurai pu ce déposer sur mon corps pendant la nuit, je sortis de la douche et passa la porte avec juste une serviette autour de la taille comme la veille. Une fois dans ma chambre, je sortis un pantalon noir de mon armoire ainsi qu'un haut de la même couleur et pris ma robe de sorcier. Une fois prêt et assuré d'être bien coiffé, je sortis de la salle pour aller prendre mon déjeuné dans la salle commune.  
  
- Draco !! - Pansy - Comment vas-tu, j'étais inquiète.  
  
Inquiète, pour une nuit sans me voir, elle devait vraiment être folle. Sans un mot de plus, je me dirigeai vers la table des serpentards. Il y avait peu d'élèves à ce moment là dans la salle à manger, mais j'aperçus à la table opposée à la mienne, une tête qui me mettait hors de moi. J'essayais de me retenir pour ne pas me lever et le corriger immédiatement, mais je devais d'abord avoir un plan et puis-je voulais quelque chose de marquant et de bien humiliant. Je croisais subitement son regard, je n'eus même pas le temps de le fusiller du regard qu'il avait déjà tourné la tête pour le fuir. Je commençais à prendre mon p'tit dèj quand les deux toutous arrivèrent et me saoulèrent la tête en me racontant la soirée dans le dortoir. Un serpentard avait voulu me prendre mon lit et les deux armoires lui avait fait une tête au carré pour qu'il y renonce, ce qu'il avait, bien entendu, fait. Je me levais tranquillement pour aller chercher mes affaires de cours pour la matinée, une heure de métamorphose avec la veille chouette et deux heures de potion avec ses abrutis de gryffondors. Pour une fois, la salle de commune était vide, Granger devait être entrain de suivre M. le survivant, au moins, je pouvais être tranquille pendant les quinze minutes qu'il me restait à rien faire avant d'aller en cours.  
  
J'entra dans la salle de classe et comme à mon habitude, je me mit dans les premiers rangs, sans pour autant être tout devant. McGonagall attendait quelques retardataire avant de commencer.  
  
- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons voir comment transformer un morceau de bois en acier. Cela est assez simple.  
  
Elle commença à faire une démonstration et interrogea Pansy qui se ridiculisa, à mon tour, j'essayais et réussi du premier coup. Après une heure à somnoler, la fin du cours sonna et je devais à présent me rendre en potion avec ses *&$@* de Gryffondors. En entrant dans la salle, je croisais les trois débiles de service, le rouquin n'en menait pas large, il baissa les yeux quand son regard fut sur le chemin du mien. Je m'asseyais à ma place. Rogue arriva de mauvaise humeur comme à son habitude.  
  
- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une sorte de Veritarium, cette potion très puissante est interdite, c'est pour cela que nous allons voir une potion y ressemblant mais produisant des effets très temporaires, le Veritass.   
  
Il écrivit la liste des ingrédients et nous permis de commencer la potion. Je l'entendis enlever des points aux Griffondors par l'intermédiaire de Londubat. Je me concentrai sur ma préparation, c'est à ce moment là que je trouvais mon idée de vengeance, enfin un bout, car pour pouvoir faire ce que je souhaitais, il fallais que saint Potter et moi-je-sais-tout ne soit pas présent et qu'il y ai du monde qui y assiste. Ma potion était enfin prête, sans que personne ne me voie, je prélevais un échantillon et le mettait dans un petit bocal venant de mes affaires. Le cours prenait fin et Rogue m'appela pour me prévenir qu'un match de Quidditch amical en Serpentard et Gryffondor allai être prévu dans quelques jours. Je saluai mon professeur de potion et sorti de la salle un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, mon plan s'éclaircissait à grande vitesse. J'entrai de nouveau dans ma chambre pour poser mes affaires, je ne fit pas attention à la jeune fille me regardant avec étonnement dans la pièce. Je déposais mes affaires et me dirigeai ensuite dans la grande salle.  
  
La grande salle était déjà pleine quand j'entrais, j'allais tranquillement m'installer à ma place, quand une chose me sautai dessus. Pansy Je la poussais sans trop de gentillesse afin qu'elle me lâche le bras, elle me fît une moue triste qui la rendait encore plus horrible si c'était possible. Tout le monde était présent dans la grande salle lorsque Dumbledort fit teinter sa cueillere.  
  
- Bien, je voudrais vous prévenir, qu'un match de quiddicht amical, va être organiser entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, j'espère que la rencontre se passeras sans problème. Le match aura lieu dans une semaine. Sur ce, bon appétit.  
  
Des murmurent s'élevèrent dans la salle, jugeant le match trop tôt, mais pour moi, c'était parfait, dans une semaine un certain Weasley aurait la honte de sa vie. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur mes lèvres pendant que je regardais le trio et surtout la tête rousse qu'il contenait.  
  
- Tu verras Weasley, tu vas me le payer. - De quoi tu parle Draco ? - Laisse tomber Pansy, tu le seras bien assez tôt.  
  
Elle me regarda, elle devait sa poser des questions vue la tête qu'elle faisait. Je commençai à manger. Le repas fini, je partais prendre mes affaires et assister au cours de soin des créatures magique avait le géant. Le cours était vraiment d'un ennui, Hagrid nous fit un cours sur les Serfdoms, une créature possédant une tête de cerf et un corps de . je n'avais même pas retenu d'ailleurs mais bon de toute façon cela ne me servirai à rien plus tard.  
  
Les jours commençaient à s'enchaîner doucement les uns après les autres et le jour de ma vengeance approchai très rapidement. J'étais allongé sur mon lit quand je sortais de ma poche un petit flacon contenant une potion préparée depuis quelque temps, le Veritass. Un sourire mesquin étira mes lèvres, j'avais vraiment hâte de voir ça réaction. Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.  
  
- Ouai !  
  
Je vis apparaître la sang de bourbe dans l'encadrement de ma porte. Je la regardais froidement.  
  
- Tu viens faire quoi Granger ? - Je viens juste te prévenir qu'il va y avoir une réunion d'ici peu, Dumbledors vient de me l'annoncer. - Ok bon maintenant tu peux partir au revoir.  
  
Elle ne bougeai pas de là et me dévisageai du regard.  
  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur la tête ? lui aboyai-je - Rien .  
  
Elle se tournai et partait tout en fermant la porte. Je levais les épaules, décidément les deux sbires de monsieur-parfait étaient bien étranges en ce moment dans leurs comportements par rapport à moi. Je me levais et rangeais mon précieux flacon dans le tiroir secret de mon bureau. Plus que deux jours et j'aurais retrouvé mon honneur. Je retournais dans mon lit, mes yeux se fermèrent et je tombais dans des rêves imbibés d'idées noires.  
  
~ A suivre ~  
  
Review : Merci à Myley, Aria lupin et Aura pour leurs review ^^ et comme vous avez été passient, voici deux chapitres d'un coup pour vous faire passienter encore ^^ 


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut voilà la suite. Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Vila, bonne lecture ^^  
  
« Je te hais par amour »  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
Ron :  
  
Ses yeux me dévoraient du regard, il s'approchait doucement de moi. J'étais assis sur le rebord de mon lit quand il me fit basculer en ce mettant sur moi. Ses mains frôlaient mon torse délaissé de tous vêtements. Ses baisées brûlaient ma peau, tremblante d'être aussi près de lui. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux avec une lueur de désire dans les yeux, approcha son doux visage du mien et .  
  
~ * ~  
  
- Ron debout !!  
  
J'ouvrais les yeux lentement et me rendais compte à mon plus grand que tout cela n'avait été qu'un doux et impossible rêve. Je lançais un regard noir à Harry pour avoir osé me réveiller au moment précis où il allait poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça, je te r'appelle qu'il faut aller déjeuner. - Rien, fatigué c'est tout.  
  
Je préférais lui mentir que de lui donner la véritable nature de mon regard. Je sortais de mon lit et me ruais vers la salle de bain pour me laver et ensuite j'enfilais mes affaires. Hermione nous attendait en bas des escaliers, elle avait prit le temps de venir nous chercher avant d'aller déjeuner. La salle était vide comme à chaque fois à cette heure, pourquoi fallait-il que l'on vienne toujours en avance. Je m'asseyais tranquillement sur ma chaise quand Harry commença à parler.  
  
- Alors Mione, cette soirée en compagnie de Malefoy , pas trop dur ? - Non, nous avons du échanger deux ou trois mots, mais rien de plus. - Il ne t'a pas cherché ? - Non, on c'est plutôt ignoré.  
  
Je sentais une pointe de jalousie monter en moi en me r'appelant qu'elle partageai salle commune et salle de bain avec Malefoy. Pendant que le sujet de la discussion passait passai de Drago aux cours, mon regard dévias vers celui du jeune homme face à moi, mais je tournais la tête rapidement ne voulant pas le voir me lancer un regard haineux. Suite à ce que j'avais fait la veille. Je devais avouer que j'avais apprécié ce moment où mes lèvres avaient goûté celle de mon bien aimé, ce moment si infime avait-il été me rendait heureux et même si je devais subir ses foudres de telle ou telle manière, j'aurais au moins eu le privilège de l'avoir embrassé. Je sentais quelqu'un me pousser doucement puis de plus en plus fort.  
  
- Ron, tu dors ou quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment à toujours être dans la lune. - C'est vrai Ron, Harry à raison, depuis hier tu es toujours distrait.  
  
Je levais les yeux vers mes deux amis et leurs souria.  
  
- Mais il n'y a rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué en ce moment.  
  
Ils ne semblaient pas être très convaincus, mais ne dirent rien. Après avoir fini de prendre notre petit déjeuner, on se dirigeai tous les trois dans la salle commune pour parler de tout et de rien. L'heure du cours de divination approchait et on décidait avec Harry de nous y rendre pendant qu'Hermione allait à son propre cours. Le cours passait un peu trop rapidement à mon goût, car chaque minute passée me rapprochai du cours de potion commun avec les Serpentards et donc de Malefoy. Une nouvelle fois, la veille folle prédit accident et mort à Harry, ce qui nous valut une crise de fou rire à la fin du cours, il faillait vraiment qu'elle se change un peu les idées parce-qu'elle ne savait vraiment que dire 'Attention M. Potter vous aller être victime d'un accident et bientôt mourir'. Hermione nous rejoignait sur le chemin menant aux cachots, nous entrâmes dans la salle de cours vide pour le moment et là, je le vis entrer, mon c?ur s'accéléra d'un coup et je tournais la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard froid et méprisant qu'il devait à tous les coups me lancer.  
  
Rogue arrivait avec sa bonne humeur quotidienne et nous énonçait la potion que l'on devait faire aujourd'hui, une sorte de Veritarium Mais en moins puissant et autorisé, le Veritass. Cet abruti de prof enlevai quelque aux Gryffondors à cause de petites erreurs de la part de Neville. Certaine fois, je posais un regard rapide sur Malefoy, il était si concentré dans sa préparation qu'il ne remarquai même pas mes petits regards, heureusement pour moi. Le cours se finit enfin, Harry et moi allions poser nos affaires dans notre tours pendant qu'Hermione allait poser les siennes dans sa chambre, nous nous donnions rendez-vous devant la grande salle.  
  
Hermione arrivait enfin et arborait une mine étonnée, je me demandais bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec Malefoy, je voulais savoir.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y Mione, tu as l'air étonné, de quoi ? - hm ? Euh.Non, il n'y a rien.  
  
Harry et moi nous regardâmes avant de se décider à entrer tous les trois dans la salle et d'aller nous asseoir à notre table. Subitement, Dumbledors demanda la parole.  
  
- Bien, je voudrais vous prévenir, qu'un match de quiddicht amical, va être organiser entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, j'espère que la rencontre se passeras sans problème. Le match aura lieu dans une semaine. Sur ce, bon appétit.  
  
Le matche me semblait un peu tôt et d'après les murmures qui commençaient à ce faire entendre, je n'étais pas le seul à le penser, mais bon, si les professeurs avaient jugé bon de le faire si tôt, on ne pouvait pas de pas accepter et puis les personnes faisant partie de l'équipe de Gryffondors se faisaient déjà un plaisir de mettre une racler aux Serpentards dès le début de l'année.  
  
- C'est étrange qu'ils fassent un matche si tôt. - Pourquoi dis-tu ça Harry ? - Je ne sais pas, mais ça me paraît bizarre, d'habitude les matchs ne sont pas novembre décembre et là nous sommes en septembre.  
  
Je ne comprenais pas vraiment l'inquiétude de mon ami et à première vue Hermione non plus. Le repas prenait fin et Nous décidions de sortir de table et de regagner chacun notre dortoir. Sur le chemin menant à notre salle commune, un silence était installer entre Harry et moi. Une fois dans notre dortoir, alors que je commençais à somnoler, il commença à parler.  
  
- Ron ? - Ouai ? - Tu sais, je m'inquiète pour Hermione. - Comment ça ? - Bah tu sais, savoir que sa chambre est juste à côté de celle de Malefoy, il pourrait . - Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? - Je ne sais pas, mais mesquin comme il est, je suis sur que s'il en a l'occasion, il pourrait faire du mal à Mione, je n'ai vraiment pas confiance en lui. - Je sais, je te comprends.  
  
En réalité, je ne comprenais absolument pas sa crainte, mais le fait qu'il parle de cette manière de la personne qui avait prit possession de mon c?ur. Je n'allais bien entendu pas lui que je ne comprenais pas son inquiétude, il pourrait se poser des questions. Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées sans que personnes ne parlent.  
  
- Bonne nuit Harry. - Bonne nuit Ron.  
  
C'est tout doucement, après un certain temps à garder les yeux ouverts et avoir penser à une certaine personne que je fermais les yeux pour finalement m'endormir. 


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut voilà la suite. Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Voilà, bonne lecture ^^  
  
Bon j'ai décidé de vous en dire plus sur Hermione, voilà donc une reprise au début jusqu'à maintenant, ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne vais pas faire 35 000 répétitions. Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
  
« Je te hais par amour »  
  
Chapitre 5 :  
  
Hermione :  
  
~ * ~  
  
Un lac aux reflets argenté, des sanglots étouffés, des larmes libérées, un r'approchement, deux être opposés, un baiser voler, un regard échanger, un sentiment partagé.  
  
~ * ~  
  
J'ouvrais lentement ses yeux. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà que je faisais ce rêve la, mais à chaque fois il se faisait de plus en plus précis. Cependant je ne voyais toujours pas les visages des personnes présente. Il me semblait voir deux personnes du sexe opposé et que ce soit la jeune fille qui pleure mais je n'étais pas sur du tout. Au début je ne voyais rien à part les reflets du lac et j'entendais juste les sanglots étouffés.  
  
Je me levais de mon lit, me dirigeais vers ma bibliothèque, prenais un livre sur les rêves et m'asseyais sur la chaise devant mon bureau. Je commençais la lecture du livre en regardant la table des matières pour trouver un titre de chapitre qui pourrait m'aider. Après avoir prit dix minutes à lire et relire les titres, je m'apercevais que ce livre ne me serait d'aucune utilité. C'est alors que mon regard se posa sur un livre dans ma valise ouverte : ' la signification des rêves par Elia Tanashi. ' C'était un livre écrit par une sorcière reconnue en divination, je me demandais si je devais ou pas lire ce livre là, après tout en la divination mais après tout. Je me levais donc et prit soigneusement le livre présent dans ma valise pour ne pas déranger cette dernière. Je reprenais place sur ma chaise et ouvrais à la page de la table des matières. Je trouvais enfin quelque chose qui m'intéressais. ' Rêves à répétition chez les sorcières '. J'allais donc à la page de ce chapitre. Je commençais ma lecture tranquillement. C'était assez intéressant, à voir, les rêves répétitifs signifiaient une prémonition, mais que c'était très rare de faire plusieurs fois le même rêves. Je refermais le livre avec précaution et le remettais dans ma valise que je fermais pour qu'elle soit prête pour le moment de mon départ au poulard express le lendemain. Je retournais dans mon lit pour me rendormir, en effet il était deux du matin et elle devait se reposer.  
  
Mon voyage c'était bien passer et j'arrivais enfin devant la voit 9 ¾. J'apercevais Harry et me dirigeais vers lui.  
  
- Salut Harry, comment vas-tu ? - Hermione ! Ça va et toi ? - Ca va bien.  
  
Un peu plus loin, j'aperçus Ron, je prévenais Harry et nous partîmes à sa rencontre. Ensuite nous entrâmes dans le train et trouvâmes un wagon vide pour nous installer. Comme je devais me mettre en tenue, je me tournais vers mes amis pour leurs demander de sortir.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Tu ne préfère pas que l'on reste pour t'aider ?  
  
Je lançais un regard noir à Harry, sa blague ne m'amusait pas du tout. Mon ton se fit alors plus froid.  
  
- J'ai dit DEHORD  
  
Après qu'ils soient sortis, je sortais mon uniforme et un petit coffrer de ma valise. Après avoir enfilé mes affaires, j'ouvrit délicatement la petite boite, mon badge de préfète en chef y était posé. Je le prit délicatement et le plaça sur mes vêtements. Après avoir vérifier qu'il soit bien placé, je décidais de sortir appeler les garçons. J'ouvrais la porte du wagon toute souriante.  
  
- Et voilà, j'ai été nommé préfète en chef je me demande qui va être...oh...non. - Ca ne m'enchante pas non plus Granger.   
  
Malefoy était le second préfet en chef, je n'en revenais pas, j'allais devoir le supporter toute l'année. Après que Malefoy soit parti avec les deux autres, nous rentrâmes dans le wagon. Tout en parlant avec Harry, je regardais du coin de l'?il Ron qui me semblais pensif ce qui ne lui ressemblai pas vraiment, lui qui était toujours plein de vie pendant le voyage. Je sortais du wagon après avoir prévenu mes amis et alla inspecter le train. Je tombais sur le wagon de Malefoy, au moment où j'entrais, je trouvais Pansy entrain de lui parler de tout et de n'importe quoi pendant que lui ne semblai pas du tout intéressé par les paroles de la jeune fille. Quand il me vit, il afficha un sourire mesquin.  
  
- Tien tien, Granger que fait-tu ici ? - Mon bouleau de préfète, j'inspecte le train. - Bien et bah va l'inspecter ailleurs.  
  
Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de refermer la parte et de continuer mon tour. Après un bon moment de marche dans le train, je retourne voir Harry et Ron pour leur dire que nous arrivons au château. La répartition fut assez intéressante, un nombre assez égale d'élèves à été envoyé dans chacune des maisons. Le discourt de Dumbledors fut le même à quelque petite chose prêt que les années précédentes. Je conduis les premières années à la salle commune pour aller dans la mienne. Quelques minutes après Malefoy rentre sans même m'adresser la parole. Je le vois entrer dans la douche du coin de l'?il. Quand il ressort et que je l'aperçois, je n'en reviens pas, c'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi, torse nu. Je le détaille de haut en bas, il est plutôt muscler et bien foutu, je ne pensais pas qu'il était fait ainsi mais je dois avouer qu'avec ses cheveux libérés de tout gel il était vraiment craquant même s'il n'était pas mon type de mec ( pas son type ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut ?? ).  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? - Euh ... rien.  
  
Je ne m'attendais pas tu tout à l'entendre. Je fit comme si de rien n'était et il partit. J'entrai à mon tours dans la salle de bain et me lavai tranquillement puis j'allais dans ma chambre me changer et dormir.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Une nuit étoilée, un lac aux reflets argenté, Une couleur révélée, des sanglots étouffés, des larmes libérées, un être arrivé, un r'approchement, deux être opposés, un baiser voler, un regard échanger, un sentiment partagé.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle avait un regard étrange, elle était étonnée, elle venait de mettre un nom sur un des visages bien que le visage ne soit pas encore très visible. Je me levais et allai me laver. Je mettais ensuite mon uniforme et me dirigeais vers le dortoir des Gryffondors avec mes affaires de cours pour aller chercher mes amis. Une fois là-bas, je posais mes affaires et j'attendais que les deux garçons descendent de leur chambre. Ron n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la forme, la fatigue sûrement. Une fois assise à la table des Gryffondors dans la grande salle, Harry me parla de Malefoy, il devait sans doute s'inquiéter du fait que Malefoy et moi partagions la même salle commune. Et une nouvelle fois je voyais Ron distrait et pensif.  
  
- Ron, tu dors ou quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment à toujours être dans la lune. - C'est vrai Ron, Harry à raison, depuis hier tu es toujours distrait.  
  
Harry avait prit la parole et je l'avais suivit, le jeune homme leva les yeux vers nous.  
  
- Mais il n'y a rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué en ce moment.  
  
Fatigué, je n'en croyais rien, mais je ne voulais pas le vexer. Après avoir prit le temps de bien déjeuner, nous nous dirigions chez les Gryffondors en attendant le début des cours. Harry et Ron partirent en métamorphose moi je me dirigeais en arithmancie après cette heure passionnante je retrouvais mes amis pour assister au cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards. Pendant toute la durée du cours, j'apercevais Ron lancer de léger regard à Malefoy, que se passait-il ? Le cours se passa assez bien si on ne comptait pas les points enlevés aux Gryffondors. La potion étudiez était vraiment passionnante. Je retournais à mon dortoir après le cours. J'étais tranquillement assise sur le sofa, Malefoy entra avec un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres et cela m'étonnait de le voir ainsi. Je retournais ensuite dans la grande salle pour manger et retrouvais Ron et Harry.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y Mione, tu as l'air étonné, de quoi ? - hm ? Euh.Non, il n'y a rien.  
  
Ron m'avait demandé cela mais je savais que ma réponse évasive ne les avait pas tout à fait convaincus, pourtant c'était vrai, il n'y avait rien ou presque. Alors que nous allions commencer à manger, Dumbledors prit la parole.  
  
- Bien, je voudrais vous prévenir, qu'un match de quiddicht amical, va être organiser entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, j'espère que la rencontre se passeras sans problème. Le match aura lieu dans une semaine. Sur ce, bon appétit.  
  
Un match si tôt ? Pourquoi pas. Pourtant cela m'étonnait. Harry expliquai ses doutes sur le match, Ron et moi nous regardâmes puis commencions à manger. L'après-midi passa rapidement pour une fois comme les jours de la semaine. Je croisais Dumbledors dans les couloirs qui me prévient qu'il y aurai une réunion prochainement et qu'il fallait que je prévienne Malefoy. Une fois dans la salle commune je cognais à la porte de la chambre du jeune homme.  
  
- Ouai !  
  
J'ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et restais dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
- Tu viens faire quoi Granger ? - Je viens juste te prévenir qu'il va y avoir une réunion d'ici peu, Dumbledors vient de me l'annoncer. - Ok bon maintenant tu peux partir au revoir.  
  
Je ne bougeai pas de là où je me trouvais, j'observais Malfoy me r'appelant de son regard perdu.  
  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur la tête ? - Rien .  
  
Je me tournais précipitamment et refermais la porte pour me diriger dans ma chambre. Une fois changée et dans mon lit, je m'endormis.  
  
~ A suivre ~ 


	6. Chapitre 6

Salut voilà la suite. Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Voilà, bonne lecture ^^  
  
« Je te hais par amour »  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
  
Draco :  
  
~ * ~  
  
Une nuit calme, les larmes coule le long de mes joues père vient encore de passer ses nerfs sur moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est toujours ainsi envers moi ? Je ne comprends pas, j'ai toujours tout fait pour lui plaire et pourtant . J'ai l'impression qu'il me hait, qu'il ne me supporte pas, moi son fils, qu'il à honte de moi . Je le comprends finalement, je ne suis rien, je ne suis pas assez fort, je me fais toujours ridiculiser par Potter, Granger et Wesley. Je ne mérite pas son respect, je le comprends finalement, je ne suis pas le fil qu'il aurait aimé avoir, puissant, imbattable. Moi je ne suis qu'un incapable. Les larmes ne cesse ne couler. Je me sens seul, délaisser.  
  
Soudain une présence, quelqu'un qui me prend dans ses bras, sans voir son visage je dépose ma tête au creux de son épaule et je pleure, je me libère. Cette présence me rassure, cette personne me murmure des mots doux et rassurant. Mes yeux humides se lève lentement pour observer la personne. Des cheveux roux.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Je me lève d'un coup. Comment ai-je pus rêver de lui comme ça ? Je n'en revient pas. Comment à t'il fait ça, s'incruster dans mon rêve et me faire apprécier sa présence ? Il va me le payer, ma vengeance n'en sera que plus belle. Il ne me manque plus qu'une chose pour qu'elle soit prête, trouver ma question et puis zut, je la trouverais bien sur le coup. Je sortais de mon lit et allais me laver. Il était encore tôt et Granger devait encore dormir, ce n'était pas plus mal, je pouvais prendre mon temps. J'entrais tranquillement dans la salle de bain puis dans la douche et laissais l'eau parcourir mon corps. Je lavais soigneusement mes cheveux avec un shampoing à la noix de coco. Je sortais en prenant ma serviette et en la mettant autour de ma taille. Je séchais mes cheveux et les aplatissais à l'aide de mon gel. Ma serviette se détacha et tomba, j'avais du mal l'attacher. Je me lavais les mains avant de la reprendre. Cependant au moment où j'allais me baiser, la porte s'ouvrit sur Granger qui rougit instantanément * ouin ze veux être à sa place moua :'( *, je prenais ma serviette d'un geste vif et rouge de colère je sortais de la pièce en la poussant légèrement Pour retourner dans ma chambre. Comment avait-elle osée entrer dans la salle de bain sans frapper ? Certes à ce moment là je ne faisais pas de bruit mais quand même. Rien qu'à l'idée que Granger avait vu un des endroits de mon anatomie réservée à mes conquêtes me mettait hors de moi.  
  
Plus tard, quand j'arrivais dans la grande salle, je croisais son regard, elle se mit automatiquement à rougir. Je lui lançais un regard noir et allais m'asseoir à ma place. Dans sept heures le match de quidditch commencerait et la première partit de mon plan aussi. Pansy arrivait alors près de moi, au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, je lui envoyais un regard froid, elle refermait alors ses lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à mes oreilles. Mon regard se posait alors sur la table des Gryffondors, tout en observant Weasley, mon rêve me revient en mémoire, la sensation que j'avais ressentit dans ses bras. Je secouais vivement la tête, qu'est-ce qui me prenais de repenser à ça ? Je prenais un pain et sortais ne table pour retourner dans ma chambre. Afin de me changer les idées je repensais à ce que je devais faire pendant le match, je savais que ça n'allais pas être facile car ça devait être rapide et que je ne me fasse pas prendre. Après avoir tout mis au point clairement, je prenais mes affaires et me rendais à mes cours qui pour une fois n'étaient pas en commun avec les Gryffondors, toute une matinée sans avoir à les supporter en cours, enfin un point positif pour ce début de journée avec un cauchemar suivit d'une humiliation. Le cours de métamorphose et le suivant se passèrent sans encombre. Le repas du midi passa rapidement et l'heure du match approchait à grand pas.  
  
Cette année, j'avais été nommé capitaine de l'équipe vu que l'ancien était parti. J'avais durci les entraînements et pour moi nous étions à présent les meilleurs. Nous entrâmes enfin sur le terrain en nous envolant sur nos balais. Potter se tenait face à moi. Un rictus se posa sur mes lèvres, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui attraperais le vif d'or et pas lui enfin si tout se passait bien. La petite balle doré orné de deux fines ailes fut lâcher, elle venait nous narguer avant de partir. Le souaffle était à présent envoyer et la partie commençait.  
  
Les points s'enchaînaient pour les deux équipes qui étaient toujours à égalité. Je cherchais le vif d'or des yeux, ça y est, je l'apercevais et je n'étais pas le seul, je voyais Potter foncé sur la petite balle doré. A mon tour je fonçais dessus. Nous nous entrechoquions pour pouvoir attraper l'objet convoité. C'est à ce moment là que je mis mon plan à exécution, dans un murmure à peine audible, je prononçais un sort appris depuis quelques jours.  
  
- Expulius extum ( cherchez pas à comprendre ^^ )  
  
Le sort eu l'effet escompter, Potter s'envola plus haut et fut expulsé de son balais, je ne perdais pourtant pas le vif dort et fonçais dessus et là, à ma plus grande joie, je l'attrapais. Je me plaçais alors au centre du terrain et montrais ce qui était dans ma main, le vif d'or. Des exclamations de surprise venait des Gryffondors alors qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentissait chez les Serpentards, c'était la première fois que je battais le survivant. Certes en trichant légèrement, mais j'étais à Serpentards, non ? Je voyais les deux bons toutous accourir au pied de monsieur parfait allongé en bas. Je savais qu'il n'était pas mort, mais juste assez blessé pour ne pas intervenir pendant la suite de ma vengeance. Le centre des attentions des élèves de ma maison était sur moi. Tout le monde me félicitait pour ma victoire sur le survivant.  
  
Le grand moment n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Je me dépêchais de retourner dans ma chambre pour prendre mon matériel, une jolie bague argenté de laquelle dépassait une petite bulle. Le principe de l'ustensile était très simple il fallait juste faire avaler le produit contenu dans la bulle en le faisant passer par la bague à la personne choisie. L'heure du repas. Je descendais les escaliers avec un fin rictus posé sur mes lèvres, bientôt il paierait. Le repas commençait tranquillement, je mangeai lentement et avec délice ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette, les deux gorilles me regardaient bizarrement d'ailleurs.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder ainsi ? - Euh . rien .  
  
Ils avaient répondu en ch?ur comme la plupart du temps. Je leurs jetais un regard noir et leurs regards changèrent de direction. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne me décide à me lever subitement et de me diriger d'une démarche calme mais sur vers la table des Gryffondors. Mon regard croisa celui de Weasley qui se leva un air étonné et presque froid. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres quand finalement il ouvrait légèrement la bouche pour parler, j'accélérais et je lui décochais un coup de poing au niveau de sa bouche en appuyant sur la bulle de telle façon qu'il avale le Veritass Présent dedans. Il tombas à terre. La salle était silencieuse se demandant la raison de mon acte. Weasley se releva enfin, au moment où il voulut répliquait, je lui posais ma question.  
  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?  
  
Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, ils étaient tous étonné par ma question. Mais je m'en fichais, je fixais les yeux du rouquin étonné. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour me répondre.  
  
- Parce-que je . je . t'ai . je t'aime.  
  
~ A suivre ~  
  
Merci Pounkska pour ta review, j'espère que la suite t'as plus.  
  
Sinon, je suis désolé mais comme je pars en vacances, vous n'aurez pas la suite avant deux semaines, désolé ( 


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut voilà la suite. Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Voilà, bonne lecture ^^  
  
« Je te hais par amour »  
  
Chapitre 7 :  
  
Ron :  
  
Le réveil sonnait. J'ouvrais lentement mes yeux. Le jour n'était pas encore tout à fait levé, ce qui ne me donnais pas vraiment envie de me lever. J'allais jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres et l'ouvrais. Le temps était doux, un souffle plus froid s'engouffrait et me faisait frissonner à ce moment là j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose allait se passer dans la journée. Harry sortait de la salle de bain et je décidais d'y aller à mon tour. Je mettais la température de l'eau assez chaude, j'aimais beaucoup sentir l'eau limite bouillante parcourir mon corps. Après cinq minutes sous la douche, je sortais m'essuyais et au moment où j'allais mettre mon uniforme, me retrouvais devant la glace. Mon physique avait légèrement changé pendant les vacances, mon torse était un peu plus musclé, mes épaules légèrement plus carré et j'avais grandit de plusieurs centimètres. J'enfilais finalement mes vêtements et sortais de la pièce. Harry m'attendait. Nous nous rendîmes à la grande salle où nous retrouvâmes Hermione. Mon amie se mettait soudain à rougir, je suivais alors son regard pour tomber sur Draco qui ne semblait pas m'avoir vu. Comprenant que leurs regard la faisait rougir, j'en déduisais qu'il devais c'être passé quelque chose entre eux et cela me rendait furieux et jaloux de Mione. Je restais silencieux pendant tout le repas, je sentais Hermione inhabituel, il y avait eu un truc entre eux deux je le sentait et elle ne nous en parlait même pas. Je me levais alors de table, trop énervé contre elle pour rester. Mes deux amis me regardaient bizarrement mais je m'en fichais. J'allais directement dans mon dortoir sur mon lit. Je posais mes yeux sur le plafond, le visage de mon ange apparut devant mes yeux, puis celui d'Hermione, je lançais mon oreiller sur ce visage de mon amie, mais devais- je vraiment l'appeler ainsi à présent ? Moi qui pensais qu'elle le détestais, je me demandais ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire dans leurs chambres, il fallais que je sache. En voyant l'heure déjà bien avancé sur mon réveil, je me dépêchais de prendre mes affaires et de me rendre à mon cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid. Il nous faisait un cours sur les Orgams une créature assez étrange qui ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Le cours suivant était un cours de divination. La veille folle prédit à Harry qu'il allait avoir un accident comme toujours puis elle se tournait vers moi.  
  
- Vous devriez faire gaffe, il risque de ce passer quelques chose qui pourrait vous faire souffrir.  
  
Elle parlait un peu tard, je souffrais déjà avec ce que j'avais découvert ce matin. Harry et moi nous regardâmes et éclatâmes de rire tout en sortant de la salle de classe. Cette prof était vraiment folle. Le repas du midi ce passa tranquillement, Harry et moi parlâmes du match de quidditch qui allait se jouer dans pas très longtemps. Mon regard se posa sur Draco, il semblait calme et prêt, il était en grande discussion avec les membres de son équipe car comme Harry il avait été nommé capitaine de son équipe. Je reportais mon attention sur Harry.  
  
- Alors ? Prêt . - Ouai, tu vas voir on va les battre comme d'habitude.  
  
Je lui souriais pour lui dire que j'étais d'accord avec lui. Il se levait de table pour aller rejoindre ses coéquipiers dans les vestiaires. Le match n'allait pas tarder à commencer.  
  
Les applaudissements fusaient de toute les côtés, les poursuiveurs de chaque équipe faisait du bon bouleau vu que les deux équipes étaient à égalité. Mais mon attention était capturé par une silhouette fine sur un balais, les cheveux voletant légèrement même si ils étaient toujours plaqué de gel. Je devais avoué que Draco était vraiment doué. Hermione était juste à côté de moi et encourageait Harry, elle n'avait aucun mot gentil pour mon ange, peut-être que je mettais trompé. Pourtant ce que j'avais vu ne pouvais pas m'avoir trompé, il c'était passé un truc entre eux deux ? Tout d'un coup Harry tomba de son balais et sa chute fut assez dur. Au même instant, Draco attrapait le vif d'or, je ne pouvais réprimer un fin sourire intérieur avant de me diriger vers mon ami afin connaître son état. Il était légèrement blessé mais il devait rester à l'infirmerie deux ou trois jours. L'infirmière et Dumbledors sortaient de la pièce, j'entrais et allais le voir, il était réveillé.  
  
- Ca va Harry ? - Mouai j'ai connu mieux. - Tu na rien de grave à ce que j'ai compris. - Je sais, mais on a perdu le match, Malfoy m'a battu.  
  
Je restais silencieux, mais je faisais comprendre par mon regard que cela n'était pas si grave c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait battre. Je le saluait et partait en direction de la grande salle pour aller manger. Sur le chemin je me retrouvais face à Mione.  
  
- Comment va t'il ? - Il va bien, juste déçu d'avoir été battu par Malfoy. - Je comprend, il faut mieux aller manger alors, j'irais le voir après.  
  
Nous passâmes la double porte pour entrer dans la pièce. Une fois à la table des Gryffondors, nous nous installâmes face à face mais je n'avais pas prit la bonne place et c'était elle qui pouvait voir mon aimé. Nous parlâmes de plusieurs chose quand je me décidais à aborder le sujet.  
  
- Dit Hermione, il ne c'est rien passer avec Malfoy ? - Hein ? Non, rien pourquoi ? - Pour rien.  
  
Les joues de Mione avaient légèrement rosie, elle me mentait. Je restais alors silencieux. Je commençais à manger tranquillement quand Hermione me demandait de regarder derrière moi. Je me tournais et me trouvais face à Draco. Un air d'étonnement passa dans mon regard et je me levais pour lui faire face. Au moment où j'allais parler, je sentis sont poing s'abattre au niveau de mes lèvres et un liquide passer dans ma bouche. Mais je ne faisais pas attention à ce liquide trop occupé à essayer de me relever. Je me sentais bizarre, comme si quelque chose ce passait en moi, je me sentait étrange, prêt à dire tout ce que l'on me demanderait. Un silence régnait à présent dans la pièce et tout le monde nous fixaient. Après quelques minutes, je me relevais avec difficulté, Hermione me regardait mais ne bougeait pas. Je me remettais devant Draco et au moment où j'allais demander des explications, il prit la parole.  
  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?  
  
Je crus défaillir, que venait-il de me demander ? Pourquoi me posait-il cet question, comme si j'allais lui exposer mes sentiments à son égard. Les élèves commençaient à murmurer sur ce que venait de me demander Draco, je sentais le regard emplit d'incompréhension d'Hermione peser sur moi. Cette sensation étrange s'emparait à nouveau de moi. Je ne devais pas exposer mes sentiments, je ne devais pas et pourtant, je sentais que cela allait m'échapper. C'est alors, sans que ma bouche s'ouvrit malgré moi.  
  
- Parce-que je . je . t'ai . je t'aime.  
  
La sensation bizarre disparu. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ? Je venais de lui dire ce que je ressentais. Je n'avais même pas le courage d'attendre sa réaction et partais en courant pour sortir de la salle.  
  
Cela faisait un certain temps que je courais sans vraiment savoir où je me rendais. Je m'aperçus que je me trouvais désormais dehors. Je me dirigeais alors près du lac. La nuit était déjà tombé depuis quelques temps. Je me mettais à l'ombre d'un des arbres et laissais plusieurs larmes couler le long de mes joues. Pourquoi m'avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il fait en sorte que tout le monde le sache ? Me détestait-il à ce point ? Je souffrais, tout le monde savais à présent, il savait. Pourtant, malgré ce qu'il venait de me faire, je ne lui en voulais pas. J'étais vraiment faible. Je fermais doucement les yeux. D'un côté je j'espérais que cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêves, mais d'un autre, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, certes j'allais me faire tuer par tous les membres de ma maison et des autres, par ma famille, Draco allait se moquer de moi avec toute sa bande de Serpentards mais au moins maintenant je n'avait plus à cacher mes sentiments. Par contre, j'appréhendais le moment où Harry serait mis au courant.  
  
~ A suivre ~ 


	8. Chapitre 8

Merci à tous pour vos review qui me vont droit au c?ur. Comme j'ai trouvé un pc, j'ai décidé de vous poster les chaps 7 et 8 à la suite vilà. Bonne lecture et @++++++en espérant que ça vous plaise.  
  
Salut voilà la suite. Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Voilà, bonne lecture ^^  
  
« Je te hais par amour »  
  
Chapitre 8 :  
  
Draco :  
  
- Parce-que je . je . t'ai . je t'aime.  
  
Quoi ? Que venait-il de me dire ? Je n'en revenais pas. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soi, il partait en courant. Tous les regards étaient à présent tournées vers moi. Un sentiment de colère passait dans mon corps. Quand je sentais un regard que je connaissais bien. Cela me calmait aussitôt mais je ne tournais pas mon visage pour regarder la personne en question. J'apercevais Dumbledors qui me demandait de venir. Je me dirigeais calmement les la table des professeurs et me mettais face au directeur.  
  
- Monsieur Malfoy, je crains que je vais devoir vous renvoyer, vous venez d'utiliser une potion interdite à ce que j'ai pu constater. - Ceci est faux monsieur le directeur, je n'ai en aucun cas utilisé une potion interdite. - Pourtant, cela m'étonnerais fortement que monsieur Weasley vous est parlé si librement si vous ne lui avez pas donné de Veritarium. - Et bien, je lui est bien donné une potion ayant les mêmes effets que le Veritarium, mais la potion que j'ai utilisé n'est pas interdite. - Laissez moi en juger jeune homme, quel est le nom de cette potion alors ? - Du Veritass monsieur. - Vous avez donc raison, elle n'ai pas interdite, mais donné moi une preuve que c'est bien cette potion et non une autre que vous avez utilisé.  
  
J'enlevais la bague qui avait contenu le produit et la lui tendait.  
  
- Vous n'avez cas vérifier sur cet objet, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai administré la potion. - Bien, en attendant que cela soit fait, j'enlève 10 points à Serpentard pour le coup que vous avez donné au jeune Weasley. - Bien monsieur, au revoir.  
  
Je me dirigeai vers la sortie un fin sourire mesquin aux lèvres, tout en marchant, je sentais toujours le regard des autres, mais seul un regard me parvenait vraiment. Je passais la porte et montais directement dans ma salle commune. J'entrais dans la salle de bain et passais sous l'eau pour calmer mon envie de massacre sur Weasley. Après être resté un certain temps, je sortais de la pièce avec un boxer noir et une serviette autour de la taille. Granger était là, elle dévisageait légèrement, quelque chose me disait que ça avait un rapport avec ce qui c'était passé pendant l'heure du repas. Je lui lançais un rictus froid. Je passais ensuite les portes de ma chambre et m'allongeais sur mon lit tout en observant le plafond.  
  
Toc toc toc  
  
- Entrez.  
  
Je m'attendais à voir Granger quand la porte s'ouvrait, mais ce n'était pas elle qui apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte mais la préfète en chef, une sublime jeune fille de Serpentard.  
  
- Rei - Draco  
  
Un fin sourire se posa sur mes lèvres quand elle fermait la porte, elle me le rendait aussitôt. Elle enlevait tranquillement sa cape. Le haut de son uniforme était moulant pour laisser voir les contours de ses formes. Sa jupe qui était à la taille minimum autorisé montrait ses jambes longues et fines.  
  
- Puis-je savoir la raison de ta visite Rei ? - Une envie de te voir, pourquoi ? - Laisse tomber, je te connais je sais que tu viens toujours pour quelques chose enfin après ce qui vient de ce passer dans la grande salle, ça ne peut être que ça. - Je sais très bien que tu me connais et c'est exacte, je viens te parler de ça. Tu as intérêt de tout me dire. - Il n'y a rien à dire.  
  
Elle se dirigeait vers moi avec sa démarche féline, tout en me fixant de ses yeux azur. Ses cheveux brun étaient tresser ce qui était assez rare. Une fois non loin de moi, elle me poussait délicatement sur le lit de façon à ce que je sois allongé sur le dos et elle s'assit sur moi, une jambe de chaque côté de mon corps. Je posais mon regard dans le sien et un long silence s'installa entre nous. Rei était vraiment la seule personne à me comprendre et à me connaître autant. Elle était une véritable amie même si tout les deux nous avions des moment intimes, c'est elle qui m'avait tout appris sur certain sujets.  
  
- Alors je t'écoute Dray, tu n'as rien à me dire ? - Comme quoi ? - Je dois te faire un dessin ? De Ron, sur ce qu'il t'as dit. - Tien, tu l'appel par son prénom ? - Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? - Passons, que veux-tu que je te dise ? - Ce que tu ressens à son égard.  
  
Je lui lançais un regard d'incompréhension, Que voulait-elle que je lui dise ? Elle savait très bien que je le détestais. Que je l'avais toujours haït comme tout Malfoy déteste les Weasley et ça elle le savait très bien.  
  
- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de lui. - Moi oui, mais toi ?  
  
Ses paroles me laissais sur mes interrogation, je ne voyais vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir.  
  
- Tu pourrais être un peu plus clair ? - Bien sûr mon dragon, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour lui, mais toi non, tu te cache sous de fausse excuses pour te cacher la vérité. - Tu ne veux comme même pas dire que je . - Si, tu as bien compris. - Mais je.non, c'est impossible, et tu devrais le savoir. - Drayki, tu sais tu peut très bien être bi, ça existe. - Mais je suis un Malfoy et lui un Weasley. - Et alors ? - Je le déteste depuis toujours. - Tu as pris le temps de le connaître avant de dire ça ?  
  
Je ne disais rien, elle avait raison, je n'avais jamais prit le temps de le connaître, mais je n'en avais pas vu le besoin, je savais son nom et le reste m'importais peu. Mais ça c'était à mon arrivée, quand je suivais encore mon père, avant que Rei ne m'ouvre les yeux.  
  
- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu le déteste ? Parce-qu'il est à Gryffondor ? Parce-qu'il est libre de choisir ? Parce-qu'il à prit ton c?ur ?  
  
Sa dernière phrase avait été prononcé plus doucement et avec une touche de mélancolie et de tristesse dans la voix. Je plantais à nouveau mon regard dans le sien et c'est à ce moment là que je comprenais enfin la raison pour laquelle elle avait cassé, elle avait déjà deviné mes sentiments et cela depuis longtemps, voilà pourquoi elle avait toujours préféré que l'on reste amis que de continuer dans notre relation. Elle n'avais pourtant pas coupé nos moments privilégiés. Je venais de comprendre cela dans son regard, un regard qu'elle n'offrait à personne à part moi. Elle déposa un doux baisé sur mes lèvres. Je savais qu'elle n'avait aucune idée derrière la tête, que c'était purement amical.  
  
- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de dormir, demain sera une journée dur à mon avis, aussi bien pour toi que pour Weasley. - Et tu restes avec moi cette nuit ?  
  
Je lui lançais un fin regard coquin qu'elle me rendait juste après.  
  
- Si c'est une invitation, je n'y vois pas d'objection. Tu aurais un t- shirt à me prêter pour la nuit ? - Je devrais avoir ça.  
  
Elle se levait pour me laisser le passage pour me rendre à mon armoire. Je regardais rapidement si je trouvais ce qu'elle me demandait et trouvais un t-shirt noir ornée d'un dragon argenté. Je me retournais et restais muet en voyant ce qui s'offrait devant mes yeux, certes j'y était habitué, mais elle était si bien faite qu'à chaque fois je me faisais avoir. Elle venais d'enlever son uniforme et était en sous-vêtement plutôt léger.  
  
- Tien, j'ai trouvé ça. - merci mon dragon.  
  
Je l'observais mettre mon t-shirt, elle était vraiment magnifique. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit, sous les draps où elle venait me rejoindre peu de temps après. Je me blottissais contre elle laissant mon esprit vagabonder. Je me demandais bien comment mon père allait réagir quand il allait apprendre ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui. Finalement, je m'en moquais, je me mettais alors à penser à Weasley, à toutes ses années, à mes divers sentiments. Mon rêve me revenait alors en mémoire, cette sensation de bien être et de protection que j'avais ressentie en étant dans ses bras, c'était peut-être un sentiment refoulé. J'ouvrais doucement mes yeux et observais la jeune fille allongée contre moi. Elle dormait, je pouvais sentir sa douce respiration contre ma joue. Je détaillais son fin visage, elle semblait rêver vu qu'un sourire était posé sur son visage. Une nouvelle fois, c'était elle qui m'avait ouvert les yeux. Je lui devais beaucoup, grâce à elle je connaissais ce que je ressentais vraiment. Je lui déposais un baisé sur ses lèvres et commençais à sombrer dans le monde des rêves.  
  
- Merci mon ange.  
  
~ A suivre ~  
  
Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus ^^ . 


	9. Chapitre 9

Salut voilà la suite. Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Voilà, bonne lecture ^^ Ps : si j'écris Draco Malfoy au lieu de Drago Malefoy, c'est parce que j'appelle Dray comme on le nomme en anglais ^^  
  
« Je te hais par amour »  
  
Chapitre 9 :  
  
Ron :  
  
Un vent froid soufflait dans mes cheveux roux ce qui me faisait frissonner. Mon regard était fixé sur une petite fleure bleuté sur laquelle mes yeux s'étaient posé quelques minutes auparavant. Malgré sa fragilité apparente, elle semblait forte. Le vent pourtant de plus en plus violent de semblait en rien la perturber, ses pétales voletant dans le vent, sa tige se courbant avec grâce. Soudain une ombre apparaissait soudain au niveau de la fleure, je levais lentement mes yeux pour voir une jeune fille aux cheveux brun devant moi. Je rabaissais mon regard vers la plante.  
  
- Ron  
  
Sa voix était douce et calme. Elle s'asseyait juste à côté de moi en me regardant. Je ne déviais pas mes yeux du végétal bleuté. Je n'osais même pas regarder mon amie, j'avais peur de ce qu'elle allait me dire.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'en pas parlé ?  
  
Je restais toujours aussi silencieux, que voulait-elle que je lui dise ? Que depuis plusieurs années j'étais fou amoureux de celui qui était nommé comme notre pire ennemi ? Un souffle puissant ce faisait alors sentir mais je ne bougeais pas, me contentant juste de frissonner légèrement.  
  
- S'il te plait Ron, parle moi, explique moi, j'aimerais savoir. - Tu veux savoir quoi ? La raison pour laquelle je ne vous est jamais dit ce que j'éprouvais pour Draco ? Mais c'est simple Hermione, ma famille le déteste, tous les Gryffondors le déteste et vous, vous le détesté .  
  
Des fines larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues, ma voix n'était plus que murmure quand j'avais fini ma phrase. Je sentais Mione se mettre juste face à moi et relever lentement mon visage avec l'aide d'une de ces mains.  
  
- Je comprends ta réaction Ron et pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit, mais nous sommes tes amis Ron, nous aurions comprit. Tu ne crois pas ? - Je ne sais pas.Toi peux être, mais Harry. - Pourquoi penses-tu que j'aurais mieux réagit que Harry ? - Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es plus proche de Draco que Harry ne l'est. - Moi plus proche de Draco que lui ? Je ne comprends pas. - Ne me dit pas le contraire Mione, j'ai remarqué un changement de comportement de ta part avec lui.  
  
Elle me lançait un regard interrogatif et de me sourire. Elle se retenait de rire cela se voyait.  
  
- Un changement ? Et tu as remarqué ça quand ? - Ce matin je t'ai vu rougir lorsque vous échangiez un regard, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne c'est rien passer. - Ah.ça.hum.comment te dire ça.  
  
Malgré la noirceur du lieu, je pouvais la voir rougir. Elle était gênée et je me demandais vraiment pourquoi elle l'était. Je voulais vraiment savoir la raison de son comportement.  
  
- Et bien, ce matin.je n'étais pas vraiment réveillée et j'ai.eu.je suis entrée dans la salle de bain, mais.il y avait déjà Draco et.hum.sa serviette est tombée au même moment donc.euh.enfin, tu vois  
  
Mes yeux s'arrondirent immédiatement à la révélation. D'un côté j'étais soulagée, il ne c'était rien passé entre eux, mais ne l'autre assez jaloux, elle l'avais vu totalement nu. Un fin sourire de soulagement fleurissait sur mes lèvres.  
  
- Donc tu ne ressens rien pour lui ? - Moi ? Bien sûr que non Ron, ce mec n'est vraiment pas mon type, il est plutôt canon, certes mais trop arrogant et chiant pour moi. - Pour être canon il l'est, mais tu dois mieux le savoir que moi.  
  
Sur ce, nous partîmes sur un éclat de rire. J'étais content, Hermione avait accepté mon choix, elle ne m'en voulait pas, elle ne me regardait pas différemment. Le temps c'était calmé et nous nous arrêtâmes de rire. Un sourire était toujours posé sur mon visage.  
  
- Merci Hermione. - Pourquoi ? - Pour ne pas me rejeté après ce qui c'est passé dans la grande salle. - De rien, c'est normal. - Mais j'ai peur de la réaction d'Harry. - Ne t'inquiètes, il comprendra, j'en suis certaine.  
  
Je ne lui répondais pas, je lui souriais juste. Demain serait sans doute dur à supporter mais si mes deux amis me comprenaient alors tout irait bien. Mais pour l'instant seul Mione m'avait montré que ce que je ressentais ne la dérangeait pas. De longues minutes passèrent doucement, mon regard c'était perdu tout comme celui d'Hermione parmi les étoiles composant le ciel. Aucun ne nous ne cassai le silence présent. Tout en observant l'étendue noir parsemé de point brillant, je réfléchissais * et oui, ça lui arrive ;-) * Demain c'était sûr, j'irais voir Harry à l'infirmerie pour lui dire ce que je ressentais pour Draco, je voulais que ce soit moi et non un autre Gryffondor qui lui apprenne ça.  
  
- Ron, on devrait rentrer, il se fait tard. - Oui, tu as raison.  
  
On ce levaient ensemble et elle me r'accompagnait jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Le château était silencieux, un peu trop à mon goût, je remarquais plusieurs tableau se parlant entre eux tout en me regardant étrangement, mais je faisais comme je ne voyais rien. Nous arrivâmes enfin.  
  
- Bonne nuit Ron, à demain. - Bonne nuit Hermione.  
  
Tout le monde dormait déjà quand j'entrais dans ma chambre sans bruit. Je m'installais dans mon lit et m'endormais instantanément.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Le jour venait à peine de ce lever quand j'ouvrais les yeux. Je sortais de la douche et allais directement me laver. Quand je sortais, je sentais les regards des élèves qui partageaient ma chambre me regarder avec dégoût. Je préparais mes affaires en vitesse et me dépêchais de sortir. Une fois dans la salle commune, je voyais tous les yeux des Gryffondors sur moi. Je ne m'en occupais pas et me dirigeais à l'infirmerie rapidement. Après plusieurs escaliers, moquerie de la parts de plusieurs élèves de Serpentards et autre, je me retrouvais juste devant la porte de l'infirmerie. J'hésitais à entrer mais prenais mon courage à deux mains et passais la porte. Je trouvais assez facilement le lit de Harry. Celui-ci ne dormait pas et me regardait avancer vers lui.  
  
- Salut Ron. - Salut Harry. Ca va ? - Ca pourrait aller mieux mais oui et toi ? - Ca va, enfin.il faut que je te parle. - Pour me dire quoi ? C'est grave ?  
  
Il me lançait un regard étonné, il devait ce demander ce qui me prenais de lui parler ainsi.  
  
- Grave ? Euh.non, je ne crois pas, enfin ça dépend de toi. - Tu m'inquiètes Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? - Et bien, je ne sis pas comment te le dire et j'ai peur de ta réaction. - Aller ne me fait pas languir plus longtemps, dit moi ce qu'il y a. - Bon voilà, cela fait un certain nombres d'années, que.je.quejesuistombéàmoureuxdeMalfoy.  
  
J'avais dit tout cela en enchaînant les mots mais je savais qu'il avait comprit. Je le regardais attendant de voir sa réaction. Il me fixait avec un air étonné avant d'éclater littéralement de rire. C'était à mon tour de le fixer avec étonnement.  
  
- Je ne plaisante pas Harry. - Et bah dit donc, tu as mis le temps avant de me le dire. - Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?? - Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu le dévorer de regard depuis notre première année ? - Quoi ? Mais je. - Je pensais que tu me le dirais plus tôt, je suis déçu.  
  
Mes yeux devaient faire trois fois leur tailles tant j'étais étonné par cette révélation. Harry savais depuis le début ce que je ressentais pour son ennemi et il ne me l'avait pas dit.  
  
- Et ça ne te dégoûte pas ? - Et pourquoi ça me dégoûterait ? Tu es mon ami Ron et je respecte tes sentiments même si ils sont pour une personne que je déteste plus que tout. - Merci Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. - Et tu sais si de son côté. - Je ne crois pas.  
  
Il ne dit rien ce contentent de me regarder avec une mine désolée. Puis je lui souriais et il me rendait mon sourire.  
  
- Bon je vais aller déjeuner, Mione dois m'attendre dans la grande salle. - Pas de problème, venez me rejoindre tous les deux à midi si vous pouvez, ok ? - Pas de problème Harry, à toute à l'heure. - A toute Ron.  
  
Je me dirigeais vers la porte et sortais de la pièce. Tout en me rendant dans la grande salle, je croisais Hermione. Elle me souriait.  
  
- Bonjour Ron. - Bonjour.  
  
En entrait ensemble dans la salle. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi. Cela m'énervait mais je ne le laissai pas voir. Mon regard se posait sur la tête blonde à la table des Serpentards, il semblait réfléchir. Il ne m'avait pas vue entrer. Hermione me poussait légèrement et nous nous dirigeâmes à notre table. Je m'asseyais en face d'Hermione mais de telle façon à pouvoir voir mon ange blond. Qui enfin levait la tête et croisait mon regard. L'expression placer sur son visage me cloua sur place.  
  
~ A suivre ~  
  
Tadam ^^ Quel belle fin, vous ne trouvez pas ??? Et oui, je suis un monstre et fière de l'être hihihi. J'espère que vous avez bien aimez. Si vous avez le temps une tite review sinon c'est pas grave, de toute façon je cours pas après, je la finirait quand même cette fic ^^ Mais dite moi ce que vous en penser si vous le souhaitez ^^  
  
Sinon merci pour vos reviews. 


	10. Chapitre 10

Salut voilà la suite. Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Voilà, bonne lecture ^^  
  
« Je te hais par amour »  
  
Chapitre 10 :  
  
Draco :  
  
Le jour passait à travers ma fenêtre et j'ouvrais lentement les yeux. Je me tournais dans mon lit et m'apercevais que Rei n'était plus là. Je regardais un peu partout pour voir si elle ne m'avait pas laissé une lettre et c'était le cas. J'ouvris l'enveloppe qui se trouvait sur mon bureau avec délicatesse. Avant de déplier la feuille que celle-ci contenait.  
  
Un fin sourire passait sur mes lèvres, elle avait raison, il fallait que je me décide rapidement. Je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain avec mes affaires pour la journée pour ma toilette matinale. Une fois lavé, habillé, coiffé et parfumé je sortais de la pièce ainsi que de la salle commune. D'un pas calme, je me dirigeais vers la grande salle. Je remarquais plusieurs yeux tournés vers moi. Je me retournais et leur lançais un regard froid qui les fit changer la direction qu'ils observaient. J'entrais dans la pièce, arrivais à ma table et m'asseyais à ma place afin de commencer mon petit-déjeuner. Seulement ; je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, toutes mes pensées s'axaient sur la décision que je devais prendre incessamment sous peu. Ca y ai j'étais sûr de moi, sûr de ce que je ressentais, mais maintenant, comment faire. Le mot de la jeune Serpentarde me revenait en mémoire. Fonce, elle était vraiment drôle comme fille, comment voulait-elle que je fonce. Je relevais mon regard pour le planter trouver celui du Rouquin, il semblait surpris par mon regard. Pourquoi ? Je n'étais vraiment qu'un mec stupide, mon regard s'était fait doux et calme en le regardant et il l'avait vu, il devait savoir à présent, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache pour le moment. Je reprenais ensuite une attitude froide avec un rictus voulant dire 'tu peux toujours rêver ' Je ressentais comme un pincement au c?ur pour avoir fait ça, mais ne le montrais pas, il fallait à présent que je trouve le moyen de me retrouver seul avec lui et c'est seulement à ce moment là que je lui parlerais.  
  
- Draykichou tu vas bien ? - Mais oui je vais bien, pourquoi ? - Bah tu sais avec ce qu'il s'est passer hier tu ne dois pas être très content. - Pansy laisse tomber, je saurais me venger. - Si tu as besoin d'aide je. - Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul.  
  
Mon ton s'était fait froid et elle se retourna pour s'occuper d'autre chose qui subitement semblait prendre de l'intérêt à ses yeux. Après avoir prit un bon repas, je sortais de table et retournais dans ma chambre prendre mes affaires pour les cours de la matinée. Tout d'abord deux heures de potions en commun avec les Gryffondors et deux heures de botanique toujours avec les mêmes. Cette matinée s'annonçait difficile mais bon, je devais faire comme si de rien n'était et surtout ne pas oublier de charrier Wesley sur ce qu'il avait dit hier soir. Après avoir prit mes livres, je sortais de la salle en direction des cachots. J'arrivais le premier dans la pièce et prenais place à mon bureau habituel. J'allais finalement chercher mon chaudron pour le poser sur ma table et attendais les autres qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Tout le monde était présent et Rogue faisait son entrée.  
  
- Aujourd'hui vous allez travailler par groupe de deux, ce qui sera exceptionnel.  
  
Il regardait la classe entière puis commençait à nommé les groupes, Granger avec Pansy, Serpentards et Gryffondors sont mélangés. Je me retrouvais avec Waesley et en croisais le regard de mon prof de potion, il l'avait fait exprès, je le lisais dans ses yeux. Je lui faisais alors comprendre que cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Le rouquin arrivait et s'asseyait à mes côtés sans un mot et la tête basse. Il semblait honteux et ne voulait pas croiser mon regard. Le cours de potion se passait silencieusement avec Ron. Les seuls moments où je prenais la parole c'était pour lui donner un ordre ou le dénigrer. La fin du cours approchait à grand pas. Ma potion de 'Cachebleu' était parfaitement réussite. Ca y est, les deux heures c'était écoulé et à présent c'était à deux cours de botanique que je devais faire face. Mais avant de franchir la porte de la salle, je bousculais légèrement Ron en prenant soin de mettre dans son sac une lettre sans que personne ne me voix. Le cours de Botanique se déroula sans encombre et assez rapidement pour une fois. J'avais remarqué qu'Hermione me lançait des regards tout comme le rouquin. Je me contentais de leur lancer des regards froids pour qu'ils me lâchent un peu et apparemment cela fonctionnait car ils détournèrent leurs yeux pour s'occuper du cours.  
  
- Bien, le cours est fini vous pouvez y aller.  
  
Je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires et de sortir de la serre de botanique pour aller poser mes affaires avant de me rendre dans la grande salle pour manger. Quand tous les élèves étaient arrivés, Le directeur prenait la parole.  
  
- Bonjours à tous chers élèves, je voulais vous informer qu'un bal aurait bientôt lieux entre ses murs. Ce bal sera masqué de telle façon que personnes ne se reconnaissent et qu'ainsi tout le monde soit mélangé. Je donne aux préfets en chef la responsabilité de l'organisation, ils devront choisir les musiques, la décoration et si il y aura des activités. J'ai une autre bonne nouvelle pour vous, cet après-midi les cours n'auront pas lieux. Sur ce, bon appétit.  
  
Des exclamations de joie fusaient de tous les côtés, tout le monde étaient content qu'un bal soit organisé même si le fait qu'il soit costumé pouvait être assez chiant mais surtout de ne pas avoir cours de l'après-midi. Mon regard croisait celui de Granger, on allait devoir bosser ensemble et cela ne me plaisait pas trop et avoir à elle non plus n'était pas ravie. Je sentais deux autres regards se poser sur moi, l'un était celui de Ron que j'ignorais et l'autre celui de Rei à qui je faisais un grand sourire en espérant que Weasley le remarquerait. Elle me rendait mon sourire et semblait avoir comprit ma man?uvre au niveau du rouquin. Je me levais subitement et me dirigeais vers la table des Gryffondors un rictus aux coins des lèvres. Je me plaçais juste devant Granger sans un regard pour Ron.  
  
- Si tu as le temps Granger on pourrait commencer le projet après le repas. - Pourquoi pas. - Bien, on ce retrouve dans notre salle commune juste après alors.  
  
Après ce court échange, je jetais un fin regard froid au jeune homme qui me fixai depuis que j'étais arrivé puis allais vers la porte afin de sortir de la grande salle pour aller dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeais et orientais mes yeux vers le plafond. Je tombais dans mes pensées quand quelqu'un toquait à la porte.  
  
- Entrez  
  
La silhouette d'Hermione apparue lorsque la porte s'ouvrait.  
  
- C'est moi, on peut ce mettre au boulot maintenant qu'on en finisse au plus vite. - Ok, je prends des feuilles, un crayon et je te rejoins.  
  
Je la regardais sortir avant de me lever, de prendre mon matériel et de sortir de la chambre. La jeune fille m'attendait assise autour de la table de la salle commune. Je m'asseyais alors juste en face d'elle. Nos yeux se croisaient rapidement et nous détournâmes nos regard à la même vitesse. Finalement, nous commençâmes à parler de la fêtes à organiser. Je prenais la paroles en premier.  
  
- Bien alors qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? - Je ne sais pas, il faudrait trouver quelque chose de spécial. - Et pourquoi pas un karaoké ?  
  
Elle me regardait avec un visage étonné comme si j'avais dit un truc débile ou autre imbécillité.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit un truc ringard ? - Non au contraire, c'est une bonne idée. - Et c'est pour ça que tu me regarde comme ça ? - Mhm désoler de voulais pas, enfin.  
  
Je lui lançais un regard voulant dire que le sujet était clos et que maintenant il valait mieux trouver d'autre sujet pour le bal. - Bon, pour le karaoké on fait comment ? Chacun note son nom sur un bout de papier avec son nom et prénom et le titre de la chanson ou quelque chose de mieux ? - Je ne sais pas, nous pourrions utiliser le choixpeau qu'en penses-tu ? - Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais comment ? - On pourrait mettre une cabine près de la scène où à l'intérieur serait placée le choixpeau. Les élèves iraient si ils le souhaitent pour donner le nom de la chanson au choixpeau. - Qui appelleraient les élèves en temps venu c'est ça ? - Exactement.  
  
Nous continuâmes à parler de ce que l'on pourrait faire pendant le bal. J'étais assez étonné, on ne c'était pas engueuler mais juste parlé normalement. Je regardais la pendule au mur de la salle, 20h. Cela faisait un certain temps que l'on travaillaient sans s'en rendre compte. Le travaille avait extrêmement avancé et il était dorénavant l'heure d'aller manger bien que je n'avait pas fin du tout.  
  
- Nous devrions arrêter et tu devrais aller manger. - Tu ne viens pas ? - Non je n'ai pas faim.  
  
Sur ce, je la laissait, retournais dans ma chambre et m'allongeais sur mon lit. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la salle commune, Je me levais et allais dans mon armoire. Je ne trouvais pas ce qui me plaisais, mais finalement j'optais pour un haut noir extrêmement moulant et un pantalon de la même couleur tout aussi moulant. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, me déshabillai et entrais sous l'eau chaude. Je prenais mon shampoing à la noix de coco et me lavais délicatement les cheveux. Je prenais aussi mon savon pour le corps aussi à la noix de coco et me lavais bien correctement comme à mon habitude. Je sortais enfin de la douche et enroulais une serviette autour de ma taille. Je passais devant le miroir et m'admirais légèrement avant de commencer à m'essuyer. Après être tout sec je m'habillais, me parfumais, me coiffais légèrement les cheveux mais sans mettre de gel pour autant. Je regardais ma montre pour m'apercevoir qu'il était 21h plus que deux heures.  
  
Je retournais dans ma chambre et me mettais sur divers devoirs que je n'avais pas encore fini. Celui de métamorphose était plutôt simple et je le finissais assez rapidement. Je les enchaînaient assez rapidement quand je me rendais compte qu'il était 23h, je devais y aller. Je passais donc la porte de ma chambre ainsi que celle de la salle commune et me retrouvais dans le couloir.  
  
~ A suivre ~ 


	11. Chapitre 11

Salut voilà la suite. Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Voilà, bonne lecture ^^  
  
« Je te hais par amour »  
  
Chapitre 11 :  
  
Ron :  
  
. L'expression placer sur son visage me cloua sur place. Il avait un regard doux alors que c'est moi qu'il fixait. Mais cela ne duras pas longtemps, Draco m'envoya un sourire mauvais, il c'était amusé, rien de plus. J'avais mal...  
  
- Ron, tu es sur que ça va ? - Oui, c'est juste que, non rien. - C'est Malfoy ? - Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? - Tu es juste en face de lui, il doit ce moquer ou autre, comme il fait toujours. - Mouai.  
  
Elle me faisait un sourire amical, je savais qu'elle ne supportait pas Draco mais elle faisait des efforts devant moi, enfin c'est ce qu'elle donnait comme impression. Je déjeunais tranquillement en évitant de regarder toutes les trente secondes la tête blonde à l'autre bout de la salle. Il venait de sortir de table, il devait sûrement se rendre dans sa chambre. Non, je devais arrêter de penser à lui et me changer les idées.  
  
- Mione, c'est quoi nos cours pour la matinée ? - Et bien, deux heures de potions suivies de deux heures de botanique et tous ça en compagnie des Serpentards.  
  
Quoi ?? C'était raté, comment je pourrais penser à autre chose alors que je serais dans la même salle que lui pendant toute la matinée. Bon, ce ne serait qu'un autre cours, mais maintenant il savait et il allait me narguer ou autre pendant le cours. Tout d'un coup, j'avais une envie de sécher tous mes cours, mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Non je ne pensais pas vraiment. Je me levais de table pour aller prendre mes affaires. Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, je revoyais le regard qu'il avait eu pendant cette demi-seconde puis ce regard froid qu'il m'avait adressé par la suite. J'vais enfin mes livres et je me dirigeais vers les cachots. Quand j'entrais dans la salle de cours, pratiquement tout le monde était présent, je me mettais à côté d'Hermione et posais mes yeux sur le blondinet sans trop me faire remarquer. Au bout d'une minute après mon arrivé, Rogue entrait dans la pièce.  
  
- Aujourd'hui vous allez travailler par groupe de deux, ce qui sera exceptionnel.  
  
Je me demandais bien avec qui je pourrais atterrir. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines quand il annonça le nom de cette personne. Malfoy. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Rogue m'avait mis avec lui.Je croisais le regard d'Hermione qui me souhaitait bonne chance, regard que je lui rendais en sachant qu'elle allait avec Pansy. Je me levais et marchais doucement vers la table de Draco. Je m'asseyais doucement et baissais la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard. Rogue commença alors à nous parler de la potion sur laquelle nous allions travailler aujourd'hui, une potion 'Cachebleu'. Elle sert tout simplement à cacher toutes sortes de marques, les bleus mais aussi les suçons et autre marque de coup sur tout le corps. Le cours se passait sans bruits à notre table, les seuls mots que l'on échangeait étaient des ordres. Les heures me semblaient une éternité et je ne pus réprimer un fin soupir de soulagement à la fin du cours. Alors que je parlais avec Mione, Draco me poussai et partait sans même s'excuser mais je n'avais pas la force de répliquer. Je me rendais aux cours de botanique avec Hermione.  
  
- Alors ce cours, ça à été ? - Et bien, il ne m'a pas vraiment parlé sauf pour me donner des ordres pour la potion. - Ca à du être dur. - Et toi avec Pansy ? - L'horreur, elle est vraiment chiante et elle à failli tout faire rater.  
  
Je riais légèrement, je m'imaginais très bien la réaction de Mione si jamais elle devait rater sa potion surtout si c'était à cause d'une Serpentarde. Nous arrivâmes enfin dans la serre. Draco était déjà là avec ses deux toutous autour de lui. Chourave entrait dans la salle et commençait à parler de notre cours.  
  
- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une plante dénommée Kurai. Comme vous pouvez le voir les pétales sont d'un noir parfait ont dirait une fleur comme toute les autres, mais elle est pourtant.  
  
Et voilà un cours qui promettait d'être ennuyeux. J'écoutais les informations du professeur Chourave sans grand intérêt en lançant quelques regards à Draco Qui soudains me regardais froidement ce qui me fît reporter mon attention sur le cours qui se déroulait. J'enfilais mes gants et avec calme et douceur je retirais une à une les feuilles et les mettais dans une sorte de bol. Elles serviraient plus tard pour des potions de soins ou autres.  
  
- Bien, le cours est fini vous pouvez y aller.  
  
Enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Je commençais à avoir faim. J'attendais Hermione avant de sortir de la serre et me dirigeais vers la grande salle. A peine m'étais-je assis que Dumbledore se levait pour prendre la parole.  
  
- Bonjours à tous chers élèves, je voulais vous informer qu'un bal aurait bientôt lieux entre ses murs. Ce bal sera masqué de telle façon que personnes ne se reconnaissent et qu'ainsi tout le monde soit mélangé. Je donne aux préfets en chef la responsabilité de l'organisation, ils devront choisir les musiques, la décoration et si il y aura des activités. J'ai une autre bonne nouvelle pour vous, cet après-midi les cours n'auront pas lieux. Sur ce, bon appétit.  
  
Un bal masqué ? L'idée du bal était géniale mais qu'il soit déguisé laissait à désirer, remarque cela pouvait être amusant mais bon. Par contre j'étais assez content du fait qu'il n'y avait pas cours, j'allais pouvoir faire ce que je veux de mon après-midi et non être obligé d'aller m'enfermer dans une salle de cours pour apprendre des trucs pas toujours intéressant. Je posais alors instinctivement mon regard sur Draco qui se mit alors à sourire à une jeune fille que je reconnaissais, Rei, je savais qu'ils avaient été ensemble et qu'entre eux c'était plutôt étrange et qu'à présent il n'y avait plu rien, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux d'elle. Je baissais la tête et au moment où je relevais les yeux, Draco se trouvait à quelques mètre de la table. Je posais mon regard sur lui pour ne pas m'en détacher. Il échangea plusieurs phrases avec Hermione puis me lança un regard froid avant de sortir de la salle. Ce regard qui me faisais si mal venant de lui.  
  
Je me levais alors et montais dans ma chambre. Une fois sur mon lit, je mon sac pour ranger mes affaires de cours. C'est alors que je découvrais une lettre avec des écritures vertes. Les courbes des lettres me montraient que c'était Draco qui l'avait écrite. J'hésitais, c'était sûrement une lettre pour me dire de le lâcher. Je prenais cependant mon courage à deux mains et ouvrais l'enveloppe doucement et dépliais la feuille de papier avec soin. Une écriture soignée s'offrait alors à mes yeux.  
  
Je n'en revenais pas, c'était un rendez-vous !! Un sourire se posa sur mes lèvres, j'allais ce soir voir celui que j'aimais seul à seul. Et si.si il voulait juste me torturer sans que personne ne sois témoin ? Ou alors il se moquait de moi. Peut-être était-ce un piège. Il serait avec ses deux gorilles et... Je m'allongeais sur mon lit toujours à me demander l'intention du serpentard et m'assoupi légèrement.  
  
~*~  
  
La nuit était calme et silencieuse, je marchais doucement parmi les fleurs du parc. Je m'accroupissais au-près de l'une d'elle, elle me semblait faible et prête à perdre la vie d'ici peu. Finalement, je me relevais en entendant des sortes de sanglots. J'apercevais une personne recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je m'approchais alors pour reconnaître la silhouette si familière de Draco. Sans réfléchire je le prenais dans mes bras. Il mettait alors sa tête contre moi et ce mettait à pleurer. Je lui disais alors des phrases rassurantes pour le calmer. Il levait alors ses yeux vers moi. Je pouvais lire un mélange de joie et de désespoir dans son regard comme si quelque chose n'allais pas.  
  
~*~  
  
J'ouvrais lentement mes paupières, je venais de faire un rêve assez étrange. C'était surtout la fin qui m'étonnais, les sentiments mélangés que j'avais lu dans ses yeux. Je croisais mes bras derrière ma tête et me r'appelais cette sensation de lui contre moi. Je m'étais senti si bien mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je pense ressentir ça dans la vraie vie.  
  
- Ron tu viens manger ?  
  
Je tournais la tête vers Neville, pourquoi me parlait-il de manger alors qu'on était sorti de table il n'y avait de cela que quelques temps. J'aperçus mon réveil, 19h30. Je n'en revenais pas, j'avais dormi tout l'après-midi, c'était impossible et pourtant.  
  
- Ron ? - Hein ? Euh..Oui j'arrive.  
  
Je me levais et sortais de la salle commune avec Neville. Sur le chemin menant à la grande salle nous croisâmes Hermione.  
  
- Alors Mions ça a avancé le travail pour le bal ? - Oui, assez Ron, nous y avons passez tout l'après-midi. - J'espère que vous nous préparé un truc génial. - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.  
  
Elle me fît un fin sourire et nous dirigeâmes alors vers la grande salle. Tous le monde était déjà présent et le repas se passais calmement. Je remarquais que Draco n'était pas là. A la fin du repas, je me levais et retournais dans mon dortoir me préparer. J'entrais dans ma chambre et allais vers ma penderie prendre des affaires. Je sortais un pantalon noir plus ou moins moulant et un t-shirt blanc assez moulant. J'entrais dans la salle de bain puis après avoir retiré mes vêtements, dans la douche. L'eau chaude ruisselait sur mon corps. Je me lavais les cheveux et tout en prenant soin d'être vraiment bien nettoyé. Je m'essuyais rapidement mais bien puis m'habillais. Je me parfumais un peu et me coiffais avant de regarder l'horloge, 21h00 plus que deux heures environ et j'allais enfin savoir la nature de ce rendez-vous.  
  
Je regardais alors si j'avais des devoir à rendre dans les prochain jours histoire de m'occuper un peu. Un devoir de Métamorphose à rendre dans pas longtemps et je ne l'avais même pas commencé. Je me mettais donc à l'ouvrage et le temps passai vraiment très lentement. J'avais enfin fini et regardais l'heure, 23h05. IL fallais que je me dépêche ou j'allais être en retard. Je sortais en silence de la salle commune et me dirigeais sans bruit vers l'endroit où je devais me rendre.  
  
Je me trouvais devant le mur, j'hésitais, je prenais cependant mon courage à deux mains et prononçait la formule : Ramalaké. Le passage s'ouvrait alors et je pénétrait dans celui-ci. Le mur ce referma alors derrière moi.  
  
~ A suivre ~ 


	12. Chapitre 12

Salut voilà la suite. Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Voilà, bonne lecture ^^  
  
« Je te hais par amour »  
  
Chapitre 12 :  
  
Draco :  
  
Cela faisait quelques minutes que je marchais à travers les différents couloirs de Poudlard pour enfin arriver devant mon passage secret. Je murmurais alors le mot de passe et le mur s'ouvrais devant moi. J'entrais prudemment et sans faire le moindre bruits. Je me tournais ensuite vers le mur pour le voir ce fermer et vérifiait que cette fois rien n'empêche sa fermeture comme lors de la rentrée. J'atteignais enfin ma salle, celle qui contenais ma lyre, cet instruments que j'utilisais quand mon moral n'était pas au mieux ou alors pour me détendre tout simplement. C'était ma mère qui avait insisté pour que j'apprenne à jouer d'un instrument et elle avait été étonné que je choisisse celui-là, elle pensait que j'allais choisir le piano. Je m'asseyais tranquillement sur mon tabouret et me mis à jouer tout en attendant Ron. Les minutes passaient lentement puis j'entendis un craquement venant du couloir et je cessais instantanément de jouer avec ma lyre. Je me levais et me retrouvais face à face avec le jeune rouquin. Je le regardais avec mon expression habituel. Je pouvais lire dans son regard qu'il se demandait pourquoi je lui avais demandé de venir. Cela m'amusais de le voir perdu ainsi.  
  
- Pourquoi m'as tu.  
  
Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase, il m'interrogeait du regard. Je plongeais mes yeux bleu dans les siens. Je commençais par frôler le haut de son visage avec ma main droite, pour descendre doucement le long de sa joue gauche. Je le sentais frissonner, un fin sourire étira brièvement mes lèvres. Je passais délicatement mes doigts pour faire le contour de ses lèvres. Je le fixais toujours, il ne comprenait rien. Lentement et sans rompre notre regard, je m'approchais de lui. Je m'arrêtais à quelques millimètres de lui et restais plusieurs seconde immobile avant de déposer délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je le sentis sursauter au contact puis finalement se laisser aller. Nous échangeâmes un baiser brûlant (hihi j'avez envie de mettre ça d'abord mdr ^^). Je me 'décollais' de lui à bout de souffle pour remettre mon regard dans le sien.  
  
- Je t'aime.  
  
Un Sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme roux face à moi. Il s'approcha de moi et de nouveau nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. - Moi aussi je t'aime  
  
Ces mots firent apparaître un fin sourire sur mes lèvres. Nous nous assîmes ensuite l'un en face de l'autre. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire et il semblai quelque peu perdu enfin je n'en était pas sur. Mon regard azur était planté dans ses yeux. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me mis à jouer de mon instrument laissant mes doigts parcourir les fils fin pour permettre à une douce musique de s'élever dans les airs. Je fermais lentement mes yeux afin de m'appliquer au mieux pour qu'il puisse apprécier le son qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Je m'arrêtais soudain pris d'un légé vertige. Je portais ma main à mon front.  
  
- Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? - Rien, rien du tout.  
  
Je lui souriais pour le rassurer, il semblais vraiment inquiet. Je me levais avec un peu de mal et il fit de même, j'avais l'impression qu'il pensai me voir m'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre, mais j'allais très bien, enfin presque. Subitement, je me mît à tousser légèrement. Je posais mon regard sur un Ron inquiet, mon regard se voilait petit à petit puis mes yeux se fermèrent et je m'évanoui.  
  
Ron :  
  
Mon c?ur battait à cent à l'heure, je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il m'avait donné rendez-vous. Pour me ridiculiser ? Pour me dire qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi je ressentais pour lui ?? Non, il ne fallais pas rêver non plus, c'était Draco Malfoy et moi je n'était qu'un Weasley. Le doux son de la Lyre résonnai dans le couloir, je savais qui jouais. J'était perdu dans mes pensées quand j'entendis le craquement d'un de mes pas sur le sol. J'étais dans l'encadrement de la porte, nous étions face à face. Son regard, toujours hautain, méprisant, il c'était moqué de moi, j'aurais du m'en douter et ne pas venir en courant pour me jeter dans son piège tête baissé.  
  
- Pourquoi m'as tu.  
  
Je m'arrêtais net, Draco venait de poser un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui ce passais, j'étais perdu. Nos regard étaient plongé l'un dans l'autre. Je sentais la main de Draco parcourir mon visage, je frémissais à son contacte mais je ne comprenais toujours pas. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Comment osait-il s'amuser ainsi avec moi ? Soudain je sentais ses lèvres sur les miennes, je sursautais légèrement, j'étais surpris mais je me reprenais et répondais à son baisé. Nous nous séparâmes plusieurs minutes après.  
  
- Je t'aime.  
  
Mon c?ur rata un battement, que venait-il de me dire ?? Un sourire fleuri sur mon visage, il venait de dire qu'il m'aimait ??? Je n'en revenais pas et l'embrassait à mon tours. - Moi aussi je t'aime  
  
Il me souriait, c'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire ainsi. Nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre. Je ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Soudaion il se mit à jouer de son instrument, je fermais les yeux pour apprécier le son que faisait t'instrument c'était vraiment magnifique, il avait un talent certain. Puis soudain la musique se stoppa net. Je r'ouvrit les yeux pour le voir ce tenir le front, il ne semblai pas aller très bien.  
  
- Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? - Rien, rien du tout.  
  
Il me souriait. Je me levais en même temps que lui, il n'allai pas bien, cela se voyait mais qu'avait-il. Il toussais à présent et moi je ne bougeai pas, je n'arrivais pas, je me contentai de le fixer avec inquiétude. Et là, il s'évanouissait devant moi. Je me précipitai vers lui pour qu'il atterrisse sur mes bras et non à terre.  
  
- DRACO !!!!!!  
  
~ à suivre ~  
  
Désolé !!!! Vraiment désolé pour le retard et pour cette fin mais moi j'aime bien les fins comme ça ^_^. Pour le prochain je vais mis mettre bientôt et il devrai arriver plus vite que celui-ci !! Promis !!! 


	13. Chapitre 13

Salut voilà la suite. Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Voilà, bonne lecture ^^  
  
« Je te hais par amour »  
  
Chapitre 13 :  
  
Ron :  
  
- DRACO !!!!!!  
  
Ma voix tremblait, qu'avait-il ? Je ne savais pas ce qui lui arrivait. Je le prenais dans mes bras, à mon grand étonnement il était léger. Je me dépêchais d'aller à l'infirmerie. Ma respiration s'accélérait et j'étais fatigué à force de courir dans le château mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant. Je devais absolument y arriver au plus vite. Je me retrouvais enfin devant l'infirmerie que j'ouvrais sans douceur. Je posais ensuite Draco sur le lit le plus proche et repris ma course pour aller chercher l'infirmière. Cette dernière me demanda d'aller prévenir le professeur Dumbledore pendant qu'elle irait voir mon aimé.  
  
- Professeur Dumbledore !! - M. Weasley que faite vous debout à cette heure ? - Professeur c'est important, venez à l'infirmerie. - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? - Draco et moi étions en train de parler lorsqu'il s'est évanoui, s'il vous plait venez.  
  
Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers l'infirmerie avec hâte. Quand nous arrivâmes, Mme Pomfresh nous accueilla avec un regard grave Dumbledore se tourna alors vers moi et me demanda de retourner dans mon dortoir pour me coucher mais je ne voulais pas, je voulais rester avec lui. Il insista du regard et à contre-c?ur je sortais de la pièce. Au moment où je partais, le professeur Rogue entra sans me prêter la moindre attention. Je retournais alors dans ma chambre une expression de tristesse placée sur mon visage. J'entrais dans ma salle commune et m'asseyais en face de la cheminée. Je fixais les flammes qui dansaient devant moi. Que pouvait-il avoir pour que Pomfresh ait ce regard et que Rogue se dépêche autant ?  
  
- Ron ? Que fais-tu ici ? - Harry ? - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Malfoy t'as encore fait du mal ? - Non, il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. - C'est super, mais pourquoi es-tu si triste alors ? - Il s'est évanoui.et je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
  
Je racontais alors à Harry tous ce qui c'était passé, la lettre, notre rendez-vous, son malaise, le regard de Pomfresh ainsi que l'attitude de Rogue. Il me regardait avec tristesse et étonnement mêlé. - Tu devrais aller te coucher tu sais, demain il ira sûrement mieux et tu pourras aller le voir. - Tu as sans doute raison, bonne nuit Harry.  
  
Je me levais du fauteuil et allais retrouver mon lit pour m'y allonger. Mes pensées n'arrêtaient pas de ce focaliser sur Draco s'évanouissant devant mes yeux. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment et la peur de le perdre s'emparait de mon esprit. Au bout d'un certain temps, mes yeux se fermèrent et je tombais dans un profond sommeil.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Une pièce sombre sans aucune fenêtre, au centre, une table avec dessus une petite forme bougeant légèrement. Un homme entre alors suivit d'un second donnant l'impression d'être le chef du premier vu comment celui-ci lui cède le passage en s'inclinant. Les deux hommes s'approchent de la petite forme qui s'immobilise soudainement comme apeuré pourtant la forme ne donne pas l'impression d'être en âge de savoir qui sont les personnes face à lui.  
  
La forme semble être un enfant ou plus exactement un bébé d'une dizaine de jours tout au plus et déjà il semble connaître le sentiment de la peur. Le deuxième homme se penche sur l'enfant et demande quelque chose au premier homme. Ce dernier lui passe une seringue pleine. Alors l'homme penché sur le bébé plante la seringue dans une des veines du nouveau né et le produit se déverse lentement dans les veines du petit qui étonnamment ne versait aucunes larmes.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Une pièce sombre sans aucune traîné de lumière, en son centre, une table avec un enfant d'environ cinq assis au bord, les yeux rivés vers un coin de la pièce. L'endroit observé par l'enfant ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir laissant entrer une personne, un homme. On pouvait voir de longs cheveux blonds bouger dans le vent au rythme de ses pas. Il se dirigeai avec froideur vers le jeune garçon et lui tendit une petite boite. L'enfant la pris et l'ouvrit. Avec automatisme, il prit l'objet qu'elle contenait, une seringue, et s'injecta le produit dans ses veines sans ciller, sans pleurer, sans crier.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Une pièce ou plutôt une chambre où des cris de douleurs résonnes. Un enfant d'environ huit ans, allongé dans son lit, est en train de ce tordre de douleurs attaqué par un mal invisible. Cependant, il ne pleure pas mais il donne l'impression de souffrir énormément. La porte s'ouvre à la volet, la silhouette d'une jeune femme entre dans la chambre. Elle se précipiter au- près de l'enfant et fait apparaître un chiffon mouillé qu'elle pose sur le front de l'enfant pour le calmer.  
  
Une autre personne entre dans la pièce et sans douceur enlève la femme de l'enfant. Il lui ordonne de partir mais elle s'y refuse, elle lui cri d'arrêter de lui faire ça. Il l'a gifle et l'envoi hors de la pièce avec un sort et verrouille la porte pour qu'elle ne puisse entrer. Il se tourne alors vers l'enfant afin de lui injecter un produit présent dans une seringue. Un cri de plainte venant de la femme au dehors ce fait entendre, elle ne veut pas que l'on fasse cela à son fils, elle veut qu'on le laisse en paix.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Je me réveillais en sursaut, je venais de faire un rêve vraiment étrange, un enchaînement de plusieurs scène de la vie d'une personne qui m'était cher. J'étais certain que cela reflétait le passé de Draco, la couleur, l'attitude de l'homme aux cheveux platine m'avaient aidé à comprendre. Je me levais rapidement mais je fut arrêté par Harry.  
  
- Où tu vas comme ça ? - Je vais à l'infirmerie, je vais voir comment il va ! - Ron, lave toi, habille toi, et après tu iras le voir. Tu ne veux quant même pas qu'il te voit dans cette tenue ? - Mouai tu as raison.  
  
Sans grande motivation, j'entrais dans la salle de bain et prenais une douche. Cela ma faisait du bien pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me décontracter, quelques chose me préoccupait. Je sortais de la douche et m'habillais rapidement. Je prenais mes affaires de cours pour la matinée. Je sortais de mon dortoir ainsi que de ma salle commune après avoir saluer mes amis. Je marchais avec rapidité dans les couloirs du château afin d'arriver à l'infirmerie. Quand j'ouvrais la porte, je crus avoir une attaque, devant moi se trouvais le père de Draco entrain de parler avec Mme Pomfresh. Mon aimé, lui, était toujours inconscient sur le lit à côté. M. Malfoy se tourna vers moi avec sa froideur qui lui était propre. Il me regardait avec un air hautain et supérieur. Mais c'est Pomfresh qui s'adressait alors à moi.  
  
- M. Weasley vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, veuillez sortir. - Pourquoi ? - Ne discutez pas.  
  
Après l'avoir interrogé du regard, je me décidais à sortir de la pièce en ayant pris soin avant de lancer un regard de haine à Malfoy senior qu'il m'avait rendu d'ailleurs. Je me rendais alors dans la grande salle. J'avais peur, peur de ce qui pouvais arriver à la personne que j'aimais car je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir mais quelques chose me disait que cela venait des injectons qu'il avait eu étant enfant et qu'on devait sûrement l'obliger à prendre encore. J'entrais dans la pièce et allais directement prendre place à la table des Gryffondors juste à côté d'Harry et de Mione. Cette dernière me lança un regard inquiet.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? - Rien, mais je n'ai pas pu approcher Draco et puis on père était là. - Malfoy est ici ??  
  
Mes deux amis avaient parlé en même temps en me regardant avec des yeux ronds. Hermione qui venait de finir son déjeuné, s'excusa et sortie de la salle en nous expliquant qu'elle allait à l'infirmerie et nous interdit de la suivre sous peine de sanction. A regret Harry et moi lui donnèrent notre parole. Nous la regardâmes donc partir et continuâmes notre déjeuné inquiet de ce qu'allais faire leur amie. Nous nous mirent tous deux à parler de chose et d'autre.  
  
- A t-on avis, pourquoi Lucius est venu ici ? - Je ne sais pas, ils l'on sûrement prévenu que Draco avait fait un Malaise et il a décidé de venir en personne. - Son arrivée de me laisse rien pressentir de bon Harry. - A moi non plus.  
  
Je soufflais, j'en avais marre de ne pouvoir rien faire et je me vengeais d'ailleurs sur le beurre que j'étalais sans douceur sur une tranche de pain. Après avoir fini de la recouvrir complètement, je la laissais à côté de mon bol je n'avais pas faim du tout. Soudain Hermione entra dans la grande salle en courant et s'arrêta juste devant nous.  
  
- Ron ! Lucius est parti avec Draco !!!  
  
~ A suivre ~ 


	14. Chapitre 14

Salut voilà la suite. Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Voilà, bonne lecture ^^ Et dsl pour le retard (  
  
« Je te hais par amour »  
  
Chapitre 14 :  
  
Draco :  
  
Tout était noir, sombre, je me sentais seul. Je me tenais debout face à une obscurité totale qui me faisait ressentir la solitude qui m'entourai depuis ma plus tendre enfance. J'avais froid, des frissons parcouraient mon corps. Une douleur se fît alors ressentir au niveau de mon bras droit, je sentais un liquide glacé parcourir mes veines sans que rien ne ce passe autour de moi. Je connaissais cette sensation, je l'avais déjà ressenti à mainte reprise au cour de mon début de vie. Je me mettais à marcher lentement, essayant de trouver un coin plus lumineux même si j'aimais l'endroit où je me trouvais. Mais quelque chose me poussais, m'obligeais à chercher ce lieu éclairé. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que j'arpentais l'endroit étrange où j'étais sans qu'aucun rayon de lumière ne vienne percer sa noirceur. Soudain une forme légèrement éclairée s'avançait vers moi. Petit à petit, ces traits commençaient à m'être familier. Des cheveux court et roux, Ron, c'était lui qui se trouvait face à moi. Il ma souriait et me demandait de le suivre. C'est alors qu'il apparut, celui que ma vue ne pouvait plus supporter, celui qui gouvernait le monde de ma souffrance, celui qui avait contribué à la naissance de ma vie. Mon père. Il fixait avec méchanceté l'élut de mon c?ur et m'ordonnais de venir avec lui. Je refusais et allais vers Ron pour prendre la main qu'il me tendait. Mais Lucius me prit par l'autre bras et nous séparas afin de me forcer à le suivre. La lumière s'affaiblissait et lentement Ron disparaissait devant moi. Le froid se faisait de plus en plus glacial alors que je tombais à terre.  
  
- NON !!! - Du calme mon ange.  
  
Je venais de me réveiller en sueur, je me tournais vers la personne qui venait de m'adresser la parole avec un ton calme et posé, presque maternelle. C'est une femme qui me ressemblait avec ses yeux d'un bleu envoûtant, ma mère. Son visage reflétait une touche d'inquiétude. Je l'interrogeais du regard afin de savoir ce qui se passait. Elle me souriait légèrement puis ce levait pour aller vers une porte.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien à présent.  
  
Elle sortait alors, sans un mot de plus. Me laissant avec mes questions quant à la signification de ses paroles. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle venait de dire. De quoi j'aurais pu m'inquiéter et surtout ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'tout va bien à présent'. Cependant, autre chose m'intriguait, c'était le ton avec lequel elle m'avait parlé, elle avait été douce et non neutre et de glace comme à son habitude mais aussi l'expression que j'avais vu sur son visage. Je ne l'avais jamais aperçu auparavant. J'étais certain que quelque chose n'allait pas et je voulais absolument savoir ce que c'était. Mes paupières se fermèrent de nouveau, je repensais à ce qui c'était passé et surtout pourquoi je me retrouvais chez moi. J'étais avec Ron, je venais de lui avouer mes sentiments envers lui et puis soudain je m'étais senti étrange, j'étais peut-être tombé inconscient. Ce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, c'était pourquoi j'étais dans ma chambre, normalement j'aurais du me retrouver dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Peut-être que cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'avais dit ma mère quelques minutes auparavant. Trois petits coups venant de la porte résonnèrent dans la pièce. J'ouvrais les yeux et me redressais sur mon lit afin de ma retrouver assis et j'autorisais la personne qui avait toqué à entrer, ce qu'elle fît immédiatement. Un elfe de maison apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un plateau, contenant une tasse de thé dessus dans les mains.  
  
- Votre mère ma demandé de vous porter ceci maître, c'est du thé. - Bien, pose-le sur ma table de chevet et va-t-en !  
  
L'elfe domestique s'exécutait rapidement et sortait de la pièce en refermant la porte, doucement, derrière lui. Je prenais la tasse et commençais à la boire doucement car le thé était assez chaud. Après avoir fini, je me levais et m'habillais décemment pour descendre dans le salle. Je trouvais mon père installé dans un des fauteuils, face à la cheminée, de la pièce. Il me délaissa son journal afin de me fixer avec son regard de glace à travers le miroir.  
  
- Tu retournes à Poudlard ce soir. - Bien père.  
  
J'allais m'asseoir dans le canapé et prenais un livre que je commençais à lire sans attendre. Aucune autres phrases ne fut échangé entre l'homme dans la pièce et moi. Le livre que j'avais entre les main était intéressant, c'était un livre sur les potions. Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qui faisait ici car habituellement les livres de potion étaient ranger dans la bibliothèque et ne traînaient pas n'importe où. Enfin bon, je tournais les pages à la recherche d'une potion mais au moment où je tombais enfin sur un titre de potion accrocheur, mon père m'enleva les bouquin des mains soit disant pour le ranger. Bien sûr je ne mis opposais pas, je n'étais pas fou à ce point. Je me levais alors du canapé et rejoignais chambre. Je me r'appelais que le bal costumé allait avoir lieu le week-end arrivant, je devais peut-être commencer à le faire, cela me prendrais sûrement la journée pour le réussir parfaitement. Sur ce, je prenais les magasines de vêtements moldus et sorciers qui étaient rangé dans un des tiroir de mon bureau. Avec un sort que j'avais appris il y a plusieurs années, je faisais apparaître un double de moi mais statique, juste pour faire les essais. Alors, je devais trouver la tenue qui me mettrais le mieux en valeur. Mais quoi.J'avais une idée, mais je devais en faire part à la seconde préfete en chef à savoir Hermione. Je lui écrivais alors une lettre en espérant qu'elle avait un parchemin sous la main lorsque le hiboux arriverait. Avec une belle écriture arrondit je commençais à écrire.  
  
' Hermione,  
  
Je crois avoir trouvez une idée pour les costumes que nous pourrions porter pour le bal et bien évidemment il ne faut pas que tu en parle au autre. '  
  
Je continuais à lui parler de mon idée puis relisais ma lettre, il manquait quelque chose. Je repris ma plume et continuais.  
  
' Ps : Passe le bonjour à Ron de ma part et dit lui que j'aimerais le voir ce soir à la tour d'astronomie vers 22h.  
  
D.Malfoy '  
  
Je rangeais ma plume et m'étais le parchemin dans une enveloppe que j'adressais à Hermione. Je confiais la lettre à mon grand dur et en attendant la réponse de miss Granger, je me remettais à travailler sur mon costume.  
  
J'avais pratiquement fini, il ne me manquais plus qu'un petit détail quand j'entendais quelque chose frapper aux carreaux de ma chambre. Mon grand dur était de retour avec une enveloppe dans le bec. J'ouvrais la fenêtre et prenais la lettre en donnant en retour un truc à manger à mon oiseau qui repartait aussitôt. J'ouvrais la lettre et lisais la réponse de la jeune fille.  
  
' Draco,  
  
Je suis contente que tu m'ais proposé cette idée car moi je n'en avais vraiment aucune. Je te laisse faire mon costume comme tu le sens. J'ai passé ton message à Ron et il est d'accord pour ce soir.  
  
H.Granger '  
  
Elle était d'accord et voulait bien que je fasse moi même son costume comme je le lui avais proposé dans mon courrier. Je fit alors apparaître une personne correspond à Hermione dans ma chambre afin de lui faire son costume sur mesure et qui irait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux.  
  
Au bout d'un certain temps, j'avais fini les deux costumes, juste à temps car à peine avais-je rangé les bouquins qui m'avais donné des idées et fait disparaître les deux clones, qu'on cognait à ma porte pour m'annoncé que c'était l'heure de mon départ. Je rangeais alors les deux costumes ainsi que ma robe de sorcier dans un petit sac que je rétrécissais pour les mettre dans ma poche histoire de ne pas avoir trop d'affaire avec moi lorsque je devrais rejoindre le château en balais. Vu que c'est ainsi que je devais rentrer à Poudlard, en balais.  
  
Après avoir mangé, je me dirigeais avec mon père au-dehors et tout deux nous partîmes en direction de Poudlard, il avait décidé de m'accompagner, prétextant qu'il devait parler avec Dumbledors, mais je n'y croyais pas trop. Enfin. Le voyage ce passa calmement, nous ne nous parlâmes qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'il m'avais dit de me dépécher.  
  
Nous arrivâmes enfin et je rejoignais ma chambre pour me reposer un peu, car le voyage m'avais légèrement épuisé.  
  
~ A suivre ~  
  
Je sais, j'ai vraiment été longue et j'en suis navré, mais j'ai eu un énorme manque d'inspiration mais bon vila la suite quand même. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé avec leur reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.  
  
Kissssssssssssssoux  
  
Ayanami93 


	15. Chapitre 15

Hum…. Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir poster le chapitre 15 plus tôt pour ceux qui on suivi l'histoire mais je viens à peine de le finir… en effet, je n'arrivais pas à le clôturer… je suis vraiment désolé. Les deux derniers chapitres devraient arriver d'ici peu.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Ps : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Vila, bonne lecture

Je te hais par amour

Chapitre 15 

Draco :

21h50, il me restait juste assez de temps pour atteindre la tour d'astronomie où j'avais donné rendez-vous à Ron. J'arrivai en haut de la tour où je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas encore là. Je m'asseyais sur les tuiles froides du toit pour poser mon regard azur sur le ciel étoilé. Un vent léger soufflait mais il n'était pas dérangeant ni froid. Je fermais lentement les yeux pour apprécier le souffle du vent sur mon visage. Soudain, je sentis des bras entourer mon cou et un contact doux sur ma joue. J'ouvrais les yeux avec lenteur, sachant déjà qui se trouvait derrière moi. J'avais reconnu son parfum. Je tournais légèrement la terre afin de pouvoir capturer ses lèvres dans un long baiser empli de passion. Rompant le baisé à regret et à bout de souffle, je m'installais confortablement contre Ron avec un sourire aux lèvres. Un long silence, non pesant, s'installa entre nous puis Ron prit la parole.

- Que t'est-il arrivé la dernière fois ? Son ton trahissait l'inquiétude qui régnait en lui.

- J'ai juste fais un malaise. Rien de bien grave, rassure toi.

Mon ton c'était fait rassurant bien que je ne savais pas moi-même ce qui m'étais réellement arrivé. Il ne répondit rien. Mon regard se posa de nouveau sur le ciel et un nouveau silence s'installa, plus lourd et pesant que le précédent. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration contre ma joue. Elle était régulière, ce qui me berçait légèrement. Je le sentais soudain resserrer son étreinte sans pour autant me faire mal. Mes yeux étaient à présent mi-clos. Je somnolais, le retour en balais m'avait un peu plus fatigué que ce que je n'avais pensé. Une sonnerie retentit soudain. Je me redressais subitement, manquant par la même occasion de donner un coup de tête à Ron. Au début surprit, je me r'appelais ensuite que j'avais mis ma montre à sonner pour me rappeler l'heure de mon 'traitement'. Ron me lançait un regard étrange alors que je sortais un petit coffret de velours vert et noir de ma poche. Au moment où je l'ouvrais, il me regarda à le contenu en même temps que moi. Une lueur de frayeur passa dans son regard quand il vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Les yeux de Ron, fixait ce qui était déposer dans la petite boite. Je gardais le silence tout en gardant mon regard rivé sur les objets présent dans le coffret.

- Est-ce que tu… ?

- Oui. Je répondis cela dans un soupir. Je me les injecte depuis…

- Ta naissance ?

- Exact… Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je… je l'ai rêvé.

- Tu l'as… rêvé ? Je le regardais, surpris.

- Oui ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi en prend-tu ? Tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans ? Tu sais quels effets a le produit qu'elles contiennent sur toi ?

- Non…Je n'en sais rien. Lucius ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'elles contenaient ni même pourquoi je devais les prendre.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé que le produit qu'il t'injecte est dangereux ou qu'il lui permet de garder le contrôle sur toi ?

- Je ne pense pas que mon père irait jusqu'à me droguer pour garder son emprise sur moi.

- Tu en ai sur ?

Il planta son regard dans le mien tout en prononçant ses paroles. Je réfléchissais, il avait peut-être raison. Peut-être que mon 'père' se servait de ces injections pour me garder sous son contrôle, il existait tellement de potion capable de faire ça. Ma haine contre mon père augmentait un peu plus au fur et à mesure que je me rendais compte qu'il m'avait peut-être 'possédé' durant toutes ses années. Je reprenais le coffret et l'ouvrait à mon tour. Il contenait deux seringues pleines. Je devais, d'après les ordres de mon père, prendre la première dès maintenant et la seconde à mon réveil. Mais pour une fois je n'allais pas suivre ses ordres. Je n'allais pas les prendre. Je plongeais mon regard dans celui de mon compagnon. Je lui souriais en prenant la première seringue dans ma main. J'enlevais le petit capuchon du récipient, et en dirigeant l'aiguille vers le haut et loin de nous, j'appuyais à l'endroit indiqué afin de faire sortir le liquide. Je regardais, amusé, le produit s'écouler de la seringue. Une fois vide, je la rebouchais et la remettait dans le coffret. Je pris la seconde seringue et la tendis à Ron. Il la prit et la vida à son tour avant de me la redonner pour que je puisse la ranger dans la boite que je remettais ensuite dans ma poche. Je lançais un grand sourire à Ron avant de capturer ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Je passais les bras autours de son cou pour être encore un peu plus proche de lui. C'est à bout de souffle que je rompis notre échange. Je le sentais trembler à cause du froid.

- Si nous allions dans ma chambre ?

Il approuva d'un mouvement de tête et après lui avoir déposé un furtive baisé, je me levais pour me diriger vers l'entrée de la tour. Il me suivait. Je lui prenais alors la main juste avant d'entrée à l'intérieur du château d'un pas ferme mais tout en faisant attention à ne pas nous retrouver en face de Rusard ou de sa chatte, nous marchâmes rapidement jusqu'au tableau qui surveillait l'entrée de ma salle commune. Je murmurais le mot de passe afin que le passage s'ouvre pour nous laisser l'accès libre. Je laissais le passage à ma moitié avant d'entrer à mon tour. Je l'emmenais directement dans ma chambre ne voulant pas réveiller la préfète en chef. Une fois dans la chambre, je me tournais vers lui avec un fin sourire.

- Voici mon domaine personnel.

- Très bien rangé et je dois avouer que j'étais certain que tu étais aussi maniaque de rangement.

- Ah ? Je plissais légèrement les yeux. Tu ne te moquerais pas un peu de moi là ?

- Moi ? Pas du tout.

Il me fit un sourire sournois avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres. Je le laissais faire. Quand il rompit le baiser, je lui pris la main afin de le conduire prés de mon lit. Je la lui lâchais alors afin de m'installer sur mon lit et l'invitais à faire de même à l'aide d'un simple regard. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois dès qu'il fut installé près de moi. Nous échangeâmes un long regard et décidions de ne pas brusquer les choses. Après avoir ôter une partie de nos vêtements, nous nous installâmes sous les couvertures et je le pris dans mes bras. Je l'observais s'endormi puis quelques minutes plus tard, je le suivis dans le monde des rêves, la fatigue s'immisçant en moi petit à petit.

Une douce odeur venait de me chatouiller les narines et c'est sans doutes cela qui me réveilla. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais face à face avec un Ron tout souriant qui tenait dans ses mains un plateau contenant tout ce qu'il fallait pour un déjeuné de deux personnes. Je le regardais surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

- J'ai demandé à Hermione si je pouvais déjeuner ici avec toi et elle a accepté.

Je souriais légèrement, surpris de cette attention. Nous mangeâmes alors tout deux avant de commencer à nous préparer pour nos cours. Après avoir prit ma douche et m'être habillé pendant que Ron prenait la sienne, j'allais voir Hermione dans la salle commune afin de lui parler du bal qui aurait lieu dans sept jours. Je lui parlais des tenues au moment ou Ron ressorti de la salle de bain.

- On y va ?

Hermione et moi répondîmes de façon positive à la question du Gryffondor. Je lui déposais un rapide baisé sur les lèvres avant de sortir de la salle et de prendre le chemin des serres. Pour le moment, je n'avais pas de cours en commun avec eux.

la semaine était passée rapidement. Le lendemain soir le bal masqué allait avoir lieu. D'ailleurs je n'avais toujours pas montré à Hermione la robe que je lui avais préparé. Depuis que j'étais avec Ron, nous nous entendions mieux et je devais avouer qu'elle n'était pas aussi insupportable que ça…

- Dray chéri, tu va au bal tu va au bal avec qui demain ? La voix de Pansy le sorti de ses pensées.

- Pas avec toi. Répondis-je avec froideur.

Elle parut vexé de ma réponse et me lança un regard lourd de reproche qui ne me fit ni chaud ni froid.

- Tu n'y vas quand même pas avec la sang de bourbe ?

- Si, je suis obligé. Dis-je d'une voix traînante.

- Obligé ? Pansy semblait scandalisé. Mon pauvre chou… le vieux fou te force à y aller avec madame-je-sais-tout ?

- Exactement.

A peine avais-je achevé ma courte réponse que je prenais mes affaires et sortis de la classe d'histoire de la magie. Le cours venait de finir et je n'avais aucune envie de continuer la discussion inutile que tentait de poursuivre le pot de colle. Alors que j'entrais dans la salle de potion encore vide d'élèves, je sentais comme un malaise et titubais légèrement. Automatiquement, je m'appuyais contre le mur le plus proche. !je fermais un instant les yeux, une douleur aigue résonnais dans ma tête puis comme elle était venue, la douleur disparue. Quand j'ouvrais les yeux, je croisais le regard de Rogue. Ce dernier m'observa une petite seconde puis disparu dans sa réserve. Je soupirais légèrement, Rogue avait-il vu mon malaise ? Me ressaisissant, je me dirigeai vers ma place habituelle. Peu de temps après, le trio fit son entrée. Je souriais à Ron lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Le cours de potion se passa comme d'habitude. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, la voix de Rogue résonna dans le cachot.

- Draco… Venez ici je vous pris..

Arquant un sourcil, je me dirigeais vers le professeur de potion, non sans avoir, au préalable, lancer un regard à Ron.

- Vous les avez prises ? Son ton semblait tenté d'un très léger sentiment d'inquiétude.

- Bien sur. Mentis-je en comprenant qu »il faisait allusion aux injections.

- Bien… Vous pouvez y aller.

Je crus le voir ranger quelque chose dans son tiroir. Comptait-il me faire une injection si je lui avais dit non ? Je sortais rapidement de la salle de classe. La colère montait en moi avec une rapidité fulgurante. Rogue, l'une des personnes à qui je faisais le plus confiance étais de mèche avec mon père ? C'était même peut-être lui qui préparai les mixtures qui avaient pour but de me rendre bien obéissant vis-à-vis de celui qui me servais de père. Je serrais les poings et tout en me rendant dans la salle commune des préfets, je bousculais un bon nombre d'élèves sans même m'excuser. Ma rage commençait enfin à s'effacer au moment où je passais la porte de la salle où Hermione lisais un livre assez épais. Un petit silence persista. Hermione semblait avoir remarquer ma mauvaise humeur et c'était contenter de fermer le volume qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- hum… Je pourrais voir les tenues s'il te plaît ?

Je remarquais qu'elle avait attendu que je me sois vraiment calmé pour me poser la question et le ton timide qu'elle avait employé m'avait vraiment surpris.

- Ouep.

J'allais chercher les deux vêtements et les apportais dans la salle commune pour les poser sur la table. Je ne disais rien, j'attendais de voir sa réaction. Allait-elle aimer ? Posant mon regard sur elle, je pouvais lire de l'étonnement dans ses yeux.

- Magnifique…. C'est vraiment toi qui les as fait ? Elle semblait réellement surprise.

- Ouep… je sais que la confection de vêtements est un passe temps débile mais quand on as rien à faire… et puis ça peut-être utile, parfois.

Hermione ne répondit rien, observant toujours la robe qu'elle allait porter le lendemain soir. Quelques minutes plus tard, je rangeais les robes et nous descendîmes dans la grande salle pour manger. Plusieurs fois durant le repas, j'adressais de petits sourires et regards à Ron qui me les rendaient. Rei qui, telle que je la connaissais, avait due remarquer un changement de comportement de ma part, vint s'asseoir à mes côtés pour le repas sous le regard haineux de Pansy. Au court du repas, elle me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Un sourire malicieux et complice étira alors nos lèvres. Le repas finit, j'allais rejoindre Ron devant la salle des préfets en chef. Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée en la nuit ensemble.

- Magnifique… vraiment magnifique !!!

Un sourire satisfait étirait mes lèvres alors qu'Hermione sortait de sa chambre revêtue de la robe que je lui avais confectionné. Je devais l'avouer, j'étais fier de mon travail. Le bleu argenté de la robe lui allait vraiment très bien. Je la regardais s'observer dans un miroir.

- Dommage que mes cheveux gâches ton œuvre…

Le ton désolé de la brune me faisait sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa sur le mur qui ouvrait la voie pour entrer dans la pièce. J'autorisais l'accès et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux brun et lissent entra. Rei portait une robe vraiment sublime et qui la mettait en valeur. J'ouvrais la bouche pour la complimenter mais elle me coupait la parole.

- Pas le temps Draco, je vais être en retard sinon.

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'avançait vers Hermione qui se demandait se qui se passait. Je refermais mes lèvres. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup qu'on m'empêche de parler mais bon… Je lui pardonnais. C'était avec un amusement non dissimulé que je regardais Rei tourner autour de la Gryffondore. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta et prononça une petite formule. Je retenais un rire en voyant l'expression du visage d'Hermione quand la Serpentarde eu finit son travail.

- Oh…. Merci… c'est vraiment…

- De rien… bon vous m'excusez mais je dois filer.

Elle me lançait un clin d'œil avant de disparaître à travers l'ouverture qui menait à l'extérieur de la salle. Hermione se contemplait dans la glace sans en revenir, elle avait l'air stupéfaite du résultat. D'une certaine manière, elle n'était pas reconnaissable et il était certain que le masque la rendrait totalement méconnaissable. Le seul 'hic' c'était qu'ils étaient obligés de porter leurs insignes tout comme les autres préfets.

- Si nous mettions nos masques ?

Hermione acquiesçait d'un signe de tête. Une fois nos masques sur nos visages, nous nous rendîmes dans la grande salle. Quand nous entrâmes, tous les regards se braquèrent sur nous. A ce moment là, j'eu une légère douleur à la tête. Cela étais sans doute due à toute cette attention… Evitant de grimacer, je passais outre la douleur qui ne dura qu'un instant. Alors que mon regard se posa sur Ron, je sentis mon cœur battre un peu plus fort. Il portait une robe assortie à ses yeux. Je déviais légèrement la tête pour apercevoir sa cavalière, Rei me fit un clin d'œil. Comme elle le lui avait promis, elle l'avait invité et à en croire les regards que les autres lançaient à Ron, il faisait des envieux. D'un pas calme, ma cavalière et moi-même nous rendîmes sur l'estrade. Avec un fin sourire, je laissais la parole à Hermione.

- Bienvenue à tous. Je la voyais rougir. Ce soir, vous allez avoir l'occasion de danser mais aussi de chanter.

D'un geste impérial, nous fîmes un mouvement avec nos baguettes et tout le matériel de karaoké apparut sur l'estrade. Une sorte de cabine apparu alors, à l'intérieur un siège et sur ce siège, le Choixpeau Magique.

- Le procédé est simple. Vous mettez le Choixpeau, vous pensez à la chanson que vous souhaitez interpréter et lorsque votre tour arrive, vous serez appelé. Sur ce… Passez une bonne soirée.

Je souhaitais une bonne soirée en même temps qu'Hermione. Nous nous regardâmes un instant puis afin de montrer l'exemple, je levais ma baguette et après un léger mouvement, une musique s'éleva dans les airs et les paroles de la chanson que nous avions décidé de chanter défilaient dans les airs. Tout en chantant je fixait mon regard azur sur le rouquin qui me lançais un sourire ravi. Une fois la chanson finie, nous quittâmes la scène sous les applaudissements des élèves et des professeurs et de nombreuses personnes se prirent au jeu et allèrent choisir une chanson.

Je laissais Hermione pour aller rejoindre quelques Serpentard. Pansy me congratula sur ma façon de chanter tout en médisant sur le fait que j'étais 'obligé' d'être en compagnie d'Hermione.

- oh… mon drackynou… Dumbledore t'as aussi obligé pour porter une robe assortie à celle de cette saleté de sang de bourbe ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Pansy! De plus… pas été obligé de porter cette tenue et si tu veux savoir, c'est moi qui est confectionné nos deux robes.

Pansy semblaient bouche bée tout comme les deux gorilles qui étaient présent. Soupirant bruyamment, je m'éloignais d'eux. Disparaissant dans la foule pour échapper à leurs regards, j'apercevais Ron. Sortant un morceau de parchemin de ma poche, je me dirigeais vers lui et le bousculais sans trop de brutalité en lui déposant la feuille dans les mains. Je lui dérobais sa cavalière et me mettais à danser avec la préfète des Serpentard. Après de longues minutes de danse, je m'excusais auprès de Rei et prenais congé d'elle. Sans me faire voir, je sortais du château et me rendais près du lac. Voyant que j'étais le premier arrivé, je m'asseyais sur l'herbe, le dos contre un arbre et posais mon regard sur l'étendue brillante du lac.

Entendant des bruits de pas, je me retournais et posais mon regard sur le jeune rouquin qui venais de me rejoindre. Son regard était brillant et un large sourire étirait ses douces et fines lèvres. Ron s'avançait vers moi et capturait mes lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ce rendez-vous ?

- Je voulais profiter du fait que tout le monde soit occupé pour une petite tête à tête au bord du lac… Tu préfères que l'on retourne dans la salle pour danser ?

- A non ! Car si on retourne là-bas je ne pourrais pas t'avoir pour moi tout seul.

Un sourire amusé éclairait mon visage. Je l'invitais à s'asseoir prêt de moi et il s'installa presque aussitôt. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule tout en regardant les étoiles dans le ciel. Je sentais sa main me caresser le cou et cela me faisait frissonner de plaisir. Après quelques minutes, ne pouvant plus tenir, je me tournais et capturais ses lèvres. J'avais été un peu trop brutal car Ron se retrouva le dos contre l'herbe avec moi au dessus de lui. Malgré cet excès de force, notre échange ne fut brisé que par le manque d'air qui se fit bientôt sentir. Après ce long échange, je me laissais tomber à côté de lui et déposais ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je me mettais soudain à tousser en même temps, une nouvelle douleur résonnait dans ma tête. Ron se redressait à côté de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

- Draco qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as un nouveau malaise ?

Je ne répondais pas, la douleur se faisait plus forte que les fois précédente. Je levais les yeux vers Ron. J'avais mal… Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Ron… j'ai…. J'ai mal…

Je sentais des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je n'arrivais pas à les empêcher de couler, la douleur était bien trop forte. Une nouvelle crise de toux me prenait. Portant par instinct mes mains à mes lèvres, j'eu un hoquet de surprise en voyant un liquide rouge au creux de ma paume. Je posais alors un regard perdu sur Ron. Que m'arrivait-il ?


	16. Chapitre 16

Salut voilà la suite. Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Voilà, bonne lecture

_« Je te hais par amour »_

Chapitre 16 : 

**Ron**:

- Catastrophique…

Me regardant dans le miroir, je trouvais vraiment ma tenue ridicule. De quoi aurai-je l'air devant Draco si je me rendais au bal avec cette robe immonde sur moi ? Je soupirais tout en prenant mon masque dans mes mains. Nerveusement, je descendis les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune des Gryffondors sous le regard moqueur des autres élèves. Le portrait qui servait de porte à la pièce pivota soudain en faisant résonné la voix de la grosse dame.

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, ce n'est pas votre salle commune.

- Alors pourquoi avoir pivoté ? De toute façon en tant que préfette j'ai tous les droits alors ne m'ennuyé pas. De plus j'avais le mot de passe, non ?

La grosse dame ne répondit pas. La salle commune était devenue silencieuse. Me frayant un chemin vers l'entrée, j'arquais un sourcil en reconnaissant la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver. De longs cheveux bruns, une robe noire et assez moulante, un badge de préfet sur la poitrine. Sauf erreur de ma part, c'était Rei, la préfette de Serpentard qui venait d'entrer ici. Je la voyais balayer la salle du regard et quand elle croisa mon regard elle se dirigea vers moi.

- Ronald c'est ça ?

- Oui… pourq…

- Tu viens au bal avec moi ?

Je restais sans voix. D'une elle venait de me couper la parole, de deux elle m'avait appelé par mon prénom et de trois elle…elle m'invitait au bal ? Je pouvais entendre murmurer tout autour de nous. Je ne parvenais pas à articuler quoi que ce soit et je n'eu même pas le réflexe de protester alors que Rei me prenait par le bras pour me faire sortir de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, la jeune fille me toisa du regard et grimaça légèrement. Je la voyais réfléchir et soudain elle me reprenait le bras et m'emmenai jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets. Elle m'obligeait à rentrer puis refermait la porte derrière elle.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser aller au bal dans cette tenue ! Tu dois être plus présentable pour Dray.

- Dray ? J'arquais un sourcil. Tu es au courant pour…

- Bien sur ! Tu crois qu'il serait venu vers toi si je ne lui avais pas ouvert les yeux ? Bon de toute façon ce n'est pas le problème… Voyons ce que je peux faire.

Je ne répliquais rien. La Serpentarde m'observais d'une façon étrange. Je la vis sortir sa baguette. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle prononçait alors plusieurs formules et je pus remarquer que ma tenue se modifiait d'elle-même. Ma robe vira au même marron que mes yeux, tous les froufrou disparurent. La robe était à présent à ma taille, on ne voyait plus mes chevilles. Je la regardais surpris.

- Hm… l'expert de la couture ce n'est pas moi mais je pense que ta robe est mieux arrangé de cette façon.

- Euh… oui…. Merci.

En guise de réponse, elle se contenta de me sourire. Nous sortîmes de la salle de bain après avoir mis nos masques et nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle. En chemin, je pouvais remarquer que les élèves me regardaient bizarrement. Les Serpentards me lançaient des regards furieux et jaloux. Au fil des minutes, je sentais mes joues s'empourprées, je n'étais pas habitué à être dévisagé de cette manière. A mes côtés, Rei souriait en étant blottit contre mon bras. Je me demandais pourquoi elle m'avait invité et j'étais presque sûr que Draco n'y était pas étranger.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que nous étions arrivé dans la grande salle lorsque un couple apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une jeune fille aux cheveux marron soigneusement coiffées était vêtue d'une longue robe bleue argentée. Son masque était assorti à sa robe. Elle était au bras d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds dont la tenue était entièrement assortie à la sienne. Plissant les yeux, je remarquais que les deux personnes avaient un badge accroché au niveau de leurs poitrines. Bien qu'il m'était facile de reconnaître mon ange blond, j'avais plus de mal à réaliser que c'était bien Hermione qui était à ses côtés. Je lançais un regard à Draco en lui souriant. Le couple improbable que formait Draco et Hermione se dirigeait vers l'extrade. Après un court discourt, les deux préfets en Chef chantèrent en duo afin de montrer l'exemple. Je souriais et gardais les yeux rivés dans ceux de Draco pendant que ce dernier chantait. Leurs voix étaient vraiment bien assorties. Après leur duo, Draco allait rejoindre un groupe de Serpentards alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers moi.

- Et bien, tu as fait un effort pour t'habiller cette fois.

- C'est grâce à Rei si je suis présentable pour la soirée.

- Nous sommes deux à lui être redevable alors.

La Serpentarde se contentait de sourire malicieusement puis me prenais par le bras afin de m'entraîner sur la piste. Nous dansâmes le temps d'une danse puis nous fûmes dérangé par quelqu'un qui venait de me pousser. Reconnaissant Draco, je le laissais me déposer quelque chose dans la main et le laissait en compagnie de Rei. Je m'éloignais d'eux pour aller rejoindre Harry. En chemin, je lisais le message que Draco m'avait donné plusieurs secondes auparavant.

- Alors comment ça ce passe avec ton blondinet ?

- Plutôt bien…

- Tu me le dirais si il ne te traitait pas bien, hein ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tout va bien et il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il aime le faire croire.

- Je sais, j'ai un espion qui me dit qu'il ressemble à un agneau quand vous êtes ensemble…

Je me mettais à rire en cœur avec Harry. Je savais très bien qu'il parlait d'Hermione car c'était la seule personne devant qui Draco et moi nous comportions en couple. Nous passâmes plusieurs minutes à discuter puis j'apercevais une tête blonde quitter la salle. Je prenais congé auprès de mon ami et sortait discrètement à mon tour. Recherchant du regard la présence de quelqu'un, je finissais par apercevoir l'ombre de Draco au pied d'un arbre. Me dirigeant vers lui après avoir ôté mon masque, je le vis se tourner la tête vers moi. Il m'avait entendu. Quand je fus assez proche, je me baissais et capturais ses lèvres.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ce rendez-vous ?

- Je voulais profiter du fait que tout le monde soit occupé pour un petit tête à tête au bord du lac… Tu préfères que l'on retourne dans la salle pour danser ?

- A non ! Car si on retourne là-bas je ne pourrais pas t'avoir pour moi tout seul.

Je lui souriais et m'installais auprès de lui. Après qu'il eu posé sa tête sur mon épaule, je me mettais à lui caresser lentement le cou. Je le sentais frissonner sous mes caresses. Soudain, il tournais son visage vers moi et recouvrais mes lèvres des siennes. Je me sentais alors tomber à la renverse et me retrouvais dos au sol. Mine de rien, il avait de la force quand il le voulait mon petit blondinet. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle. Posant mon regard sur le ciel, je souriais en le sentant s'installer à côté de moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle régulier dans mon cou. Peu de temps après, je l'entendis tousser. Je le voyais se redresser brutalement, secouer d'une assez violente crise de toux. Je me redressais à mon tour tout en le prenant dans mes bras.

- Draco qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as un nouveau malaise ?

Il ne me répondait pas. Quand il leva les yeux vers moi, je remarquais que ses yeux étaient humides. Son visage était déformé par la douleur, il semblait souffrir et je n'avais aucun moyen de l'aider. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Ron… j'ai…. J'ai mal…

Des larmes roulaient à présent sur ses joues. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je le fixais, impuissant. C'est alors qu'il fut secoué d'une autre crise de toux. Remarquant un filet de sang au coin de ses lèvres, je paniquais un peu plus, qu'avait-il ? Son regard croisait le mien. Je remarquais qu'il était totalement perdu. Je commençais à me relever lorsqu'il m'attrapa par la main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens vite, je vais chercher du secours.

- Ne… me… laisse… pas…

Je luis souriais en essayant d'être rassurant mais je n'arrivais pas à cacher mon inquiétude. Je me levais quand il resserra l'étreinte de nos mains. Je lui lançais un regard pour lui supplier de me laisser partir. Plus vite je partirais plus vite je reviendrai auprès de lui. Il ôtai sa main et se remettait à tousser. A contre cœur, je me mettais à courir en direction de la grande salle. Par chance, je croisais Harry et Hermione aux portes de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Draco…. Mal… vite… appeler… professeurs…

Hermione s'éloignait déjà alors qu'Harry m'interrogeait du regard pendant que je reprenais un peu ma respiration. Je lui expliquais que je n'avais pas le temps mais qu'il devait faire venir les professeurs au niveau de l'arbre qui était près du lac, Draco était vraiment très mal. Sans attendre, je me remettais à courir pour retrouver mon ange. Je l'entendais tousser. De retour près de lui, je le prenais dans mes bras. Malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir, je li vis sourire. Levant les yeux, j'apercevais plusieurs silhouettes se diriger vers nous.

- Tout va bien ce passer maintenant.

- Ron… je…

- Chut…. Garde tes forces.

Je le vis fermer ses yeux sous la douleur. Il grimaçait. A quel point souffrait-il ? Je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur celle du blond. La main de Draco se referma sur mon bras alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux.

- Je… je t'aime… Ron…

- Je t'aime Draco. Tout va bien ce passer… calme toi.

Les professeurs venaient à peine d'arriver et Rogue m'arrachait déjà Draco des bras. Je n'essayais pas de résister sachant qu'il serait bien soigné par le maître des potions. Je remarquais que Draco se débattait légèrement. Nos regards se croisèrent une dernière fois avant qu'il ne ferme de nouveau les yeux. Je fixais Rogue s'éloigner avec mon ange dans ses bras. Les autres professeurs, sauf le professeur Mc Gonagall, suivirent Rogue. J'entendais la voix d'Hermione et celle du professeur de métamorphose sans comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Peu de temps après, notre directrice de maison s'éloignait à son tour. Hermione me prenais alors dans ses bras alors qu'Harry s'asseyait devant moi. La voix douce de Mione résonnait alors à mes oreilles.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Je… je n'en sais rien… Nous étions là, assis dans l'herbe. Puis… puis il s'est mit à tousser et… il avait si mal… il n'arrêtait pas de tousser… il a toussé du sang… si vous aviez vue son regard… il souffrait…

Plongeant ma tête dans le cou d'Hermione, je laissais les larmes couler le long de mes joues. J'entendais Harry s'approcher de nous puis sentais ses bras qui m'entourais. Essayant de me contrôler, je me forçais d'arrêter de pleurer, ce n'était pas en me laissant aller que je pourrais aider Draco. Nous restâmes ainsi durant quelques heures. Etrangement, aucun professeur n'était venu me chercher. Cela était sans doute dû aux paroles échangées entre Hermione et le professeur de Métamorphose. Au bout d'un moment, je me relevais. Mes deux amis faisaient de même et m'accompagnèrent à l'infirmerie. En chemin, aucun d'entre nous ne parla. Bien que mon regard était fixé devant moi, je devinais les regards d'Hermione et d'Harry se poser sur moi. Etaient-ils inquiets ? Alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie, cette dernière s'ouvrit à la voler. Levant les yeux, je croisais le regard glacial de Rogue. Il ne faisait pas plus attention à moi et s'éloignait d'un pas précipité se rendant, probablement, dans ses cachots.

Hésitant, j'entrais l'entement dans la pièce. Je me figeais soudain sur place. Devant moi ce trouvait deux personnes à la chevelure platine. Les deux personnes me tournaient le dos. La première, une femme, était assise alors que la seconde, un homme, était toujours debout. Je n'osais pas bouger. Que faisais les parents de Draco ici ? La porte de l'infirmerie grinça soudain et Malfoy se tourna vers moi. Son regard gris me transperça. Il me dévisageait avec une haine bien plus grande que celle qu'il déversait habituellement sur mon père. Soutenant son regard un moment, je fini par détourner les yeux pour les poser sur la femme qui venait de tourner sa tête dans sa direction. Je ne pouvais réprimer un hoquet de surprise. L'expression que je lisais sur son visage était bien différente de celle que j'avais pu apercevoir lorsque je l'avais rencontré. Son air supérieur avait disparu et elle arborait des yeux rougis et des traces de larmes étaient encore présentes sur ses joues. L'observant un instant, je remarquais qu'à la différence de son mari, je ne voyais aucune trace de haine dans ses yeux. Hermione et Harry apparaissaient alors à côté de moi.

- Vous êtes content de vous ? Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez ?

Mon attention se reposait sur Malfoy père alors que sa voix parvenait à mes oreilles. Je le regardais sans répondre. De quoi parlait-il ? Serrant les poings, je me forçais à garder mon calme, je ne devais surtout pas m'énerver. Si Draco ouvrai les yeux, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie hors de moi. Par instinct, j'attrapais doucement le bras d'Harry, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'attaque au père de mon ange.

- Répondez !! Vous êtes content ? Vous n'êtes que ne sales petits…

- Arrête Lucius… s'il te plais… ça ne sert plus à rien de s'énerver...

La voix douce et mélancolique qui s'était échappé des lèvres de Narcissa m'avait surpris. Mon regard passa alors du père à la mère. Ses yeux azur observaient son mari qui, lui, me fixait toujours. Un silence s'installait alors. Derrière moi, je sentais mes deux amis s'agiter. Lucius plissait les yeux puis détourna son regard pour le poser sur sa femme. Je les voyais s'observer en silence puis il quitta la pièce sans un mot. Je le regardais partir.

- Rogue a tout fait pour l'aider mais c'était… trop tard…

Une douleur se faisait ressentir dans mon cou alors que je tournais vivement la tête vers Narcissa alors qu'elle prononçait ses deux derniers mots. Elle s'était retournée vers son fils qui était allongé sur le lit à côté d'elle. Je pouvais remarquer qu'elle sanglotait. Essayant de me persuader que ses paroles ne signifiaient pas le pire, j'avançais lentement vers le lit.

- Il était heureux… lorsqu'il est rentré chez nous… j'ai compris que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Alors pourquoi ?

Mon regard se posa sur le visage endormi de Draco. Ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille mais cela le rendait toujours aussi séduisant. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il avait un air serein. Il semblait plongé dans un long sommeil réparateur. Une fois assez proche de lui, je posais ma main sur son visage pour lui caresser la joue. Je sentie un frisson me parcourir lorsque ma peau entra en contact avec la sienne. Il était froid.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il… parte alors qu'il venait enfin de… de trouver ce qui lui manquait et ce que je… je n'ai jamais pu lu apporter…

Alors que je continuais à caresser son doux visage, je pouvais sentir mes yeux s'humidifier. Ne détachant pas mon regard des yeux clos de mon ange, j'entendais les pas d'Harry et d'Hermione qui s'approchaient du lit. Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il me quitte alors que nous venions à peine de nous avouer ce que nous ressention ? J'étais un imbécile… pourquoi n'avais-je pas pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui dire que je l'aimais plus tôt ? Ainsi, nous aurions pu passer plus de temps tous les deux.

- Pourtant… son traitement devait le maintenir… en vie…

Entendant ces mots, je me figeais sur place. Que venait-elle de dire ? Son traitement ? Je me sentais tituber alors que je réalisais quelque chose. Draco était mort et j'étais le seul responsable…

A suivre

Jinkô

Mots de l'auteur : et voilà je 16ème chapitre. Le 17ème est en cours d'écriture et ce sera le dernier.

Je suis désolé pour la personne qui ne voulait pas voir mourir Draco mais je n'ai pas eu le choix… (Bon d'accord, j'avais le choix mais euh…. Je suis sadique c'est pas de ma faute, je veux pas le partager avec Ron na !!! mdrrrrrrrr)


	17. Chapitre 17

Et voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai modifié la narration afin d'avoir une vue ''d'ensemble''.

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Bonne lecture

_« Je te hais par amour »_

Chapitre 17 

Plongé dans son livre, Ron semblait pensif. Soudain, deux bras l'entourèrent avec douceur. Le rouquin laissait alors un sourire éclairé son visage. Des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou. Ron fermait son bouquin pour se tourner un peu et rencontrer les yeux gris du Serpentard. Draco lui souriait avec tendresse. Sans brutalité, le roux s'empara des lèvres du blond pour l'embrasser. L'échange se prolongea puis un petit goût étrange se faisait sentir. Coupant le contact au même moment, les deux garçons se regardèrent. Une traînée de sang coulait au coin des lèvres de Draco. Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. La peur remplaçait alors la douceur dans les yeux du Serpentard. Ce dernier se mettait alors à tousser. Ron essayait de le prendre dans ses bras mais ses membres ne semblaient plus l'écouter. Il voyait, devant lui, Draco tomber au sol prit d'une crise de toux et il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Dracooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ron se relevait brutalement dans son lit. Il transpirait et avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Regardant autour de lui, il remarquait que tous ses camarades de chambre le fixaient avec divers sentiments au fond des yeux. Son regard se posait alors sur Harry. Celui-ci venait de le rejoindre et s'installait près de lui.

- Encore un cauchemar ?

Ron ne répondait pas se contentant d'acquiescer de la tête. Cela faisait trois jours que Draco avait perdu la vie et chaque fois que le rouquin tentait de dormir, il était assaillit de divers cauchemar. Ron se laissait tomber dans son lit. Ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier sans qu'il ne le veuille. Harry l'observait, impuissant. Le brun ne savait pas comment remonter le moral de son ami.

- Tu veux sortir un peu ?

- Pourquoi pas…

Ron se relevait lentement. Sans faire attention aux autres, il allait se changer dans la salle de bain. Harry soupirait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'absence de la tête blonde pèserait autant sur Ron. Certes il avait deviné depuis longtemps l'attirance que son ami avait pour le Serpentard mais il n'avait pas imaginé que les sentiments du roux étaient aussi forts. A présent, il pouvait voir que Ron était anéanti par la disparition de Draco. Rassemblant ses affaires, Harry se changeai dans son lit après avoir refermer les rideaux. Une fois prêt, les deux amis se rendirent dans le parc de l'école. Le ciel était d'un bleu légèrement gris mais aucun nuage n'était visible. L'endroit était désert. L'heure matinale devait y être pour quelque chose. Après avoir marché de longues minutes en silence, les deux garçons s'installèrent au pied d'un arbre. Le silence qui commençait à ce faire pesant fut brisé par la voix calme de Ron.

- C'est aujourd'hui qu'on l'enterre…

- Et tu y vas ?

- Non… je n'ai pas été convié…

Harry semblait perplexe. Pour lui il était naturel que Ron assiste aux funérailles de Draco. Cependant, il avait oublié qui était les parents du blond et en y réfléchissant, il ne voyait pas comment un Weaslet pouvait se rendre à l'enterrement d'un Malfoy. Tournant la tête, Harry remarquait que des larmes coulaient de nouveau sur les joues du roux. Il le prenait alors dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Pour Harry, il fallait absolument que Ron puisse dire un dernier 'au revoir' à Draco. Il devait faire quelque chose. D'ailleurs il avait déjà une idée. Dès qu'il serait rentré il aurait une mission à confier à Hedwige.

¤

Les flammes semblaient danser dans la grande cheminée de pierre. La chaleur qui émanait du feu réchauffait la pièce dépourvue de fenêtre. L'endroit était éclairé par les faibles lueurs de quelque bougie. Un bruit de verre cassé brisa soudain le silence du lieu. Un homme se trouvait debout, un poing posé sur le rebord de la cheminée. Des morceaux de verres, répandus à ses pieds, gisaient dans un liquide rougeâtre. Une créature, répugnante d'aspect, apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Se dépêchant, l'elfe de maison se dirigeai vers les morceaux et les ramassai en faisant attention de ne pas en oublier. Son travail achevé, il sortait de la pièce. A son grand étonnement, son maître ne lui avait pas crié dessus. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait rien dit du tout… Le maître en question n'avait pas bougé durant l'intervention de l'elfe. Ses yeux étaient resté clos.

- Pourquoi…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible. L'homme serait les poings comme-ci il luttait contre lui-même. Ses paupières se soulevèrent soudain et ses prunelles se posèrent sur son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer en rencontrant les deux saphirs glacés qui lui faisaient face. D'un geste empli de rage, il donnait un coup dans le miroir qui se brisa sous le choc.

- Pourquoi lui !!!

- C'est une question sans réponse…

L'homme se figeait en entendant la voix mélancolique et triste de sa femme. Il tournait légèrement la tête pour la regarder. De longs cheveux platine encadraient le visage sans joie de la femme. Il la voyait s'approcher de lui et ne faisait aucun mouvement alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui. Il se tournait un peu pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de son épouse dans le creux de son cou. Avec douceur, il lui caressait les cheveux. La femme était surprise de cette attention. Elle avait beau connaître son mari, les attentions qu'il avait à son égard la surprenaient toujours surtout quand il se montrait doux avec elle après avoir été odieux avec leur fils… Un sanglot passait ses lèvres à cette pensée et l'homme resserrait son étreinte.

- Qu'allons nous faire Lucius… ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Je ne pensais pas que ce jour arriverait… pas si tôt… pas maintenant…

- Tu as fais ce que tu as pu pour le sauver… mais sa maladie à… à empirée et… et…

- Je ne lui ai jamais dis…

Narcissa relevait doucement la tête pour rencontrer le regard azur de son mari. Le ton qu'elle avait perçu dans sa voix lui montrait qu'il ne voulait pas parler de la maladie mais d'autre chose. Elle pouvait aussi lire dans ses yeux le même désespoir que celui qu'elle avait lu le jour où ils avaient appris que leur fils naîtrait avec une maladie incurable. Si leur fils avait pu rester en vie aussi longtemps, c'était grâce aux connaissances de Severus dans le domaine des potions et ça ils le savaient tous deux, comme ils savaient que le traitement n'aurait pas un effet éternel…

Flash Back

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Que d'après nos analyses, votre enfant est malade…

- Il n'est pas né et vous pensez qu'il a déjà attrapé un 'virus' ?

- Le sang que nous avons prélevé montre que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Et alors ? Vous devez bien avoir un traitement, non ? Ca ne peut pas être si grave !!

- Et bien… en faite… nous pensons que votre enfant pourrait ne pas survivre plus de quelques jours voir semaines, si il est chanceux…

- Pardon !? Vous vous moquez de moi ???

Un raclement de gorge résonnait soudain dans la pièce et un homme aux cheveux corbeau s'avançait vers le guérisseur. Lucius, qui avait sa femme auprès de lui, se tournait vers l'individu qui venait de se faire entendre. Une lueur d'espoir apparue alors dans le regard hautain de l'homme blond. Severus s'avançait d'un pas pressé vers le guérisseur qui avait fait les analyses. Sans lui laisser vraiment le choix, il lui demandait de lui donner les échantillons qu'il avait prélevés sur le bébé pas encore né. Après un certain temps, le guérisseur cédait en expliquant que si cela pouvait aider l'enfant il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient mais il doutait que cela puisse vraiment servir à quelque chose. C'était donc avec l'échantillon désiré que Severus quittait la salle suivie de près par Lucius.

Fin Flash Back

- J'aurais du lui dire que… Narcissa… ai-je fais le mauvais choix ?

- Non… cela n'aurai pas changé grand-chose… un jour où l'autre le sérum n'aurait plus agit…

Malgré l'assurance qu'elle voulait gardé pour rassurer son mari, ce dernier voyait très bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien. D'ailleurs comment aurait-elle pu aller bien alors qu'aujourd'hui ils devaient mettre en terre leur unique héritier. Avec une douceur que personne, Narcissa mise à part, ne lui connaissait, il embrassait sa femme. Il resserrait ensuite son étreinte. Il voulait la sentir près de lui. Il fermait les yeux, essayant de ce rappeler la première fois qu'il avait porté son enfant. C'était juste avant de lui faire prendre sa première injection. Il avait appris, peu de jour avant la naissance de leur fils, que Rogue avait trouvé une potion qui avait une chance d'agir contre la maladie de l'enfant. C'était d'ailleurs le jour où il avait porté son fils dans ses bras qu'il avait décidé, à contre cœur, du comportement qu'il aurait envers lui.

Blottie dans les bras de son mari, Narcissa hésitait à prendre la parole. Elle avait envie de demander quelque chose à son mari mais redoutait la colère que ses mots pourraient provoquer. Elle restait silencieuse un long moment puis finalement, sans relever la tête, elle murmurai d'une voix timide et posée à la fois.

- Lucius… accepterais-tu qu'ils viennent pour… pour l'enterrement… ?

La jeune femme sentie son mari se raidir subitement. Elle se mordait les lèvres et fermait ses yeux en attendant la réaction plus brutal de Lucius. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougent ou ne disent un mot. Lucius avait, lui aussi, fermé ses yeux. La question de sa femme ne l'avait pas vraiment surprise, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle veuille qu'il soit là, lui et ses deux amis. Malgré ça, il ne savait toujours pas si il pourrait accepter de voir celui qui avait causé la fin prématurée de son fils. D'un autre côté, il devait peut-être le laisser lui faire ses adieux…

- Si c'est ce que tu veux… D'accord.

¤

Tout était calme. Seul, debout, Lucius observait l'espace encore vide. Bientôt, diverses personnes arriveraient et plus tard le corps glacial de son fils serait mis en terre. D'un geste nerveux il se mordait la lèvre inférieure alors que son regard se posait sur le cercueil ouvert qui était à ses côtés. Absorbé par sa contemplation morbide, l'homme ne remarquait pas l'arrivée de trois jeunes personnes. Parmi ces personnes vêtues de noirs se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux brun et ondulé. Le regard marron de la demoiselle se posa sur la seconde personne, un jeune homme aux cheveux sombre et, malgré de nombreuses tentatives pour y remédier, en bataille. Ce dernier se forçait à rester calme face à l'homme blond qui se trouvait non loin d'eux. D'un geste amical, il posait sa main sur l'épaule de la dernière personne. Grand aux cheveux roux, le garçon avait le regard fixé devant lui. Au bout d'un instant, il se tournait vers ses amis pour leur demander de s'éloigner un peu. Il voulait être seul avec le père de celui qu'il aimait. Non sans avoir hésité, ses deux amis se mirent à l'écart.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Ron s'avançait vers Lucius qui était toujours perdu dans le visage sans vie de son fils. Le roux se raclait doucement la gorge pour signaler sa présence après s'être arrêter à quelques mètres de Lucius. L'homme se raidissait un peu puis se tournait vers Ron. Les deux personnes se fixèrent en silence. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne parle.

- Je suis désolé… Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal, je ne savais pas que…

- Vous l'aimiez ?

Alors que Ron essayait de s'excuser, il fut coupé par la voix glaciale de son interlocuteur. Cette question le prenait totalement au dépourvu et il tardait à répondre. Lucius plissait alors les yeux en signe d'impatience.

- Oui, je l'aimais et je…

- Pourquoi a-t-il arrêté ses injections ?

- On pensait que… que vous le contrôliez av…

- Que je quoi ?!

La voix de Lucius avait résonné dans tout le cimetière réservé à la famille des Malfoy. Ron était déstabilisé. Certes cela n'avait pas été très malin de sa part d'être aussi franc et direct mais il n'avait pas envie de mentir au père de Draco, surtout sur ce sujet. Lucius quand à lui avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Le fait que Ron avait utilisé le 'on' signifiait que son propre fils pensait qu'il le manipulait ? L'homme fixait Ron avec plus d'intensité que jamais.

- J'aimais mon fils !! Comment avez-vous pu croire que je pourrais le manipuler de cette façon ?! Draco était désiré par ma femme autant que par moi, pourquoi l'aurais-je obliger à ce 'piquer' pour le contrôler ??

Le visage de Lucius était déformé par la rage et sa voix avait été ponctuée par quelques sanglots étouffés. Ron était pétrifié.

- Mon unique fils était malade, ses injections le maintenaient en vie et à cause de… de votre idée stupide de manipulation je l'ai… je l'ai perdu !!!

La voix de Lucius était devenue plus sèche et froide et son ton avait changé de volume, il parlait plus bas. Ron qui le regardait dans les yeux pouvait voir que son regard s'humidifiait mais qu'il se contrôlait.

- Je suis désolé…

- Etait-il heureux ?

De nouveau, Ron fut prit de court par les paroles du père. D'une part la question lui semblait étrange et d'autre part, son ton avait radicalement changé. Lucius semblait s'être calmé. Le jeune homme laissait, sans le vouloir, un sourire passer sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, je crois.

Lucius gardait le silence puis soupirait légèrement. Son regard, adoucit, se posait sur le ciel. Au fond de lui, le blond ce sentait rassuré, son fils avait connu le bonheur malgré le fait qu'il est été des plus sévère avec lui. Les seules fois où il s'était montré un peu paternel c'était les moments où il lui achetait ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant d'une certaine façon, il savait que ce n'était pas ce conduire en père que de céder à quelques caprice sans lui fournir la moindre dose d'amour. Ron qui observait toujours le père de Draco cru apercevoir un faible sourire éclairer le visage de l'homme.

- Vous pouvez y aller si vous le voulez.

Harry et Hermione sursautèrent en même temps lorsqu'une voix mélancolique résonnait à leurs oreilles. En ce tournant, ils virent une femme, aux yeux gris bleuté et aux longs cheveux blonds tirant sur l'argenté, qui les observait. Les deux amis reconnurent Narcissa, la mère de Draco.

- Allez-y, la colère de Lucius est passée.

Avant de s'éloigner avec Hermione pour rejoindre leur ami, Harry s'adressait à la femme.

- Merci d'avoir accepter notre présence pour qu'il puisse lui dire au revoir.

Narcissa ne répondait pas, leurs faisant simplement signe pour qu'ils rejoignent Ron. Une fois qu'ils eurent un peu avancé, elle se dirigeait vers son mari. En les voyant approcher, Lucius se détournait du roux pour aller retrouver sa femme. Le trio se retrouvait et Ron racontait à ses amis tout ce qui c'était passé même si les deux autres avaient déjà entendu beaucoup de choses.

Petit à petit, les gens arrivaient et s'installaient sur les bancs près du cercueil. Au premier rang, où il était aussi, Ron reconnaissait le professeur Rogue et Rei. Le professeur Dumbledore était également présent au grand étonnement du trio. Le roux reportait son attention sur Narcissa qui commençait un petit discours sur son fils. Un peu plus tard, Lucius prenait également la parole ainsi que Rogue.

Le cœur de Ron battait de plus en plus vite car il savait qu'il allait bientôt se retrouver face au corps inerte de son ange. Les discours prirent fin et les invités se levaient calmement. Narcissa demandait alors à Ron de s'avancer. Tout en faisant abstraction du regard des autres, le roux s'avançait vers le cercueil de Draco. Son cœur se serrait quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage sans vie du blond. D'un geste tendre, il remettait en place une mèche qui couvrait la peau pâle de celui qu'il aimait tant. Ce simple geste faisait remonter à la surface le souvenir du baiser qu'il lui avait volé au début de l'année. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues du gryffondors.

- Pardonne-moi… Je n'aurais jamais cru que… Je suis vraiment désolé… Je t'aime Draco… Pardon…

La voix de Ron était ponctuée de sanglots et il ne trouvait plus de mots. Il n'arrivait plus à parler, la douleur qu'il ressentait se faisant de plus en plus forte. Le jeune homme s'éloignait, en reculant, du cercueil pour que celui-ci puisse être mis en terre. Les yeux de Ron ne quittèrent le visage angélique du serpentard que lorsque le cercueil fût fermé. Lucius s'avançait alors vers le roux et lui mettait une rose rouge dans la main. Ron levait les yeux vers le père de Draco. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers le cercueil fermé et déposèrent, ensemble, les roses sur la boite en bois. Le cercueil était alors recouvert de terre. Le regard sombre du roux était posé sur les lettres argentées qui ornaient la pierre tombale. La cérémonie de mise en terre touchait à sa fin. Les invités partaient les uns après les autres. Lucius et Narcissa partaient à leur tour et il ne restait plus que le trio. Hermione et Harry s'éloignèrent un peu pour laisser leur ami en paix. Ron avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la pierre de marbre.

- Adieu Draco.

Fin

11/08/07 - Jinkô


End file.
